Powerful and powerless
by Kit Anipott
Summary: I don't know how an innocent crush turned into obsessiveness. I just know that if I had listened to Embry, he wouldn't have ended up dead. I should have turned and walked away long ago, but now it's too late. He's too powerful. I'm too powerless. SLASH
1. Party

Embry and Quil looked at their drunken friend with amused smiles on their faces.

"He's not a very good drinker," Embry said and Quil nodded.

The three of them sat with a table at a party, watching all the bodies moving on the floor, dancing, talking and laughing. It was the Cullens that held the party. It was just some random my-parents-aren't-home-party.

The Cullen kids were very spoiled, and had enough money for the expensive cars that stood in their garage, plus supplies for this party and…Well, everything else they wanted.

None of the three friends at the table liked them, but a party is after all a party. And it was too funny to see Jacob drunk than to let the chance slip.

"Hey, hey, hey, Quil!" Jacob called over Embry's head. "You… You should write me a letter. Cause you know… You're a quill. Get it? Quill? Hahaha!"

Quil snorted.

"And Embry!" Jacob continued. "You… You… You… You are so… Empty! You are so empty!" Jacob leaned back in his chair as he laughed with his hand clutching his stomach. "Oh, oh, oh! I can't breathe. So funny! Empty!"

Embry and Quill laughed with him as Jacob actually begun to cry with laughter.

"It hurts! Can't breathe!" Jacob said before he started laughing harder.

Suddenly he became dead serious, so fast that Embry and Quil looked at him worried.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Quil asked. They turned to look at the same spot Jacob was looking, and there, between the dancing bodies, was Sam with Paul and Jared right behind.

"Oh God," Jacob gasped as he slipped in between Embry and Quil and tried to make himself as small as possible. "Look at him. Look at him. Are you looking? Are you looking guys?"

Embry rolled his eyes.

"Get a grip, Jake," he said. "You look fine."

"I look fine?" Jacob hissed. "I'm drunk!"

"You look fiiiiiine!" Quill groaned.

"And he won't notice you anyway," Embry said. "It's Sam. He doesn't notice us people. We are invisible to him and his guards."

Jacob sighed.

"Whatever," he muttered. "I'm sixteen and he's like… Twenty?"

"Twenty one."

"Twenty one! That's five years older! Oh, I'm just like some stupid school girl with a crush," Jacob complained.

"Aw, you're a really cute school girl!" Embry said, and Quill laughed while Jacob tried to hide a smile.

Jacob looked up to see Paul whispering something in Sam's ear, and Jared looking over at them, smirking. Jacob blushed as Sam also looked over and met his eyes. Sam had eyes that were black as the night, with a white, shiny moon in them. They were so clean and pure, yet strong and dark.

There was something about Sam. Something that made Jacob feel small and fragile. And now as Sam looked at him, Jacob almost felt… Scared.

"He's coming over here," Embry whispered, and Jacob wondered if he should run. But Sam held him in place with those eyes, and Jacob felt himself freeze.

There he was; Jacob Black by a table at a party, with Sam standing right in front of him. The Sam. The leader of the gang.

"Hey," Sam said. Oh God, that voice. So dark. So powerful.

"Hey!" And that was Embry and Quill. So happy and cheerful.

"Hey…" And then it was Jacob. So tiny and powerless.

Why did Sam come over to them? Why was he talking to them? Maybe he was going to ask Jacob to dance.

'Askmeaskmeaskmeaskme!' Jacob chanted in his head.

Sam said:

"Do you…"

Yes?

"Wanna…"

Yes?

"Dance…"

Yes!

"With Jared,"

Wait, what?

"Embry?"

Oh… Sam was asking if Embry wanted to dance with Jared. Of course. Jared was too shy to ask for himself… Cool.

"Ah…" Embry hesitated. He looked at Quil who shrugged and looked away. "Yeah, sure," Embry answered. He stood up and followed Sam back to Paul and Jared. Quil scowled.

"I didn't say he could go dance with him!" he said. "Now I'm just some looser that sits by himself at a party."

"Hey, I'm right h-"Jacob began before Quil interrupted.

"Look at them, dancing. They look ridiculous."

Jacob opened his mouth confused as Quil stood up and walked away, so Jacob was left sitting alone.

"The fuck?" he whispered to himself. He did not want to sit here alone like some looser!

"Hey you!" he yelled as Bella, a clumsy girl without friends, walked past. She turned to him and giggled. "You wanna dance?" Jacob asked desperately, and Bella nodded and giggled some more. "Great," Jacob mumbled and walked out on the floor with her.

But they didn't dance for long before Paul came and interrupted.

"Can borrow her?" he asked with a charming smile, and Bella went with him, giggling. Jacob frowned. This sucked…

He looked around for someone else to dance with.

"Hey, Jake!" a cheerful voice said from behind him, and Jacob turned around.

"Oh, hi Seth," Jacob greeted the younger boy. Seth smiled bright and went to stand beside Jacob.

"Where's Quil and Embry?" Seth asked.

"Embry's dancing with Jared, and I'm not sure about Quil," Jacob answered, and looked around to see if he could spot either of them. Seth frowned.

"Embry and Jared?"

Jacob nodded. "I didn't know they liked each other," Seth said. "And I usually know who who likes who."

"Well, Jared made Sam ask Embry, so apparently he likes him. And Embry said yes," Jacob said, still looking for his friends. He could see neither of them, which was weird considering that Embry was there just a few minutes ago.

"Who are you looking for?" Seth asked.

"Embry," Jacob answered. "He was here just some minutes ago, and I don't know where he went…" Jacob looked at the stairs that led to second floor and to the bedrooms. "You don't think that he and Jared…" Jacob started before he let his voice fade.

"No!" Seth said with a hint of worry in his voice. "That's not Embry. Maybe they just went somewhere to talk. And just talk."

"What the hell!" They both suddenly heard someone yell over the music, and they turned their heads to see Leah looking down at her green blouse with a huge, red stain on it. Right in front of her was Jared with an empty glass in his hand. "What is wrong with you?"

"Sorry," Jared said with a not-so-sorry smirk. "The alcohol is making me a bit clumsy."

Jacob heard some of the guest laugh at Leah as Leah fumed and scowled at Jared.

"Come on, Seth," Leah said as she turned towards us. "We're going home now."

"What? Why?" Seth asked pouting. "I wanna stay here!"

"Now Seth! I'm the one driving, so you go when I wanna go," Leah barked.

"But-" Seth began before Jared interrupted.

"Listen to your sister, chipmunk."

"Fuck you," Leah spat at him before storming out the door. Seth gave Jacob a sad look before he followed.

Jacob met Jared's way to satisfied eyes, before he looked away.

Embry wasn't with Jared anymore, so where was he? Maybe he and Quil were somewhere together.

Jacob went outside to look for them. The air was cold and a little foggy. The sun had gone behind the mountains and down in the water, and the moon was like a white pearl on the sky.

Jacob frowned when a shadow came walking up the hill, moaning and complaining to itself.

"Embry?"

The person looked up, and indeed it was Embry. His shoulder long hair was messed up, and his face and hands were covered with dirt.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jacob asked as Embry stopped in front of him with an angry look on his face.

"Jared pushed me down the hill," he said grumpy.

"What?" Jacob said surprised. "Why?"

"The hell I know!" Embry growled. "He asked if we could go outside, and when I stood at the top of the hill, he just pushed me down."

"And he did it on purpose?" Jacob asked, and Embry gave a nod. "That's weird. And rude," Jacob said.

"It's not that weird!" Embry said as he tried to pull a leaf out of his hair. "The three of them are assholes. I should have expected it."

"You don't know that the other two is like Jared," Jacob said. Embry rolled his eyes.

"If you just got to know Sam, you would see he's not who you think he is," he warned Jacob. "Just look at him!" Jacob turned around. They could see Sam in there from this angle. "Eating that cookie like he owns the place," Embry spat. Jacob frowned.

"He's just eating a cookie," he said.

"Yeah? And who said he could eat that cookie?" Embry asked.

"It's a party, Embry. We can eat all we-"

Just then, Paul came out, looking pissed off for something. He grumbled to himself as he approached the two, and he almost walked into them before he saw them. He shot Jacob a dark look before he looked at Embry.

"What happened to you?" He asked in a voice that betrayed his lack of care.

"Nothing," Embry grumbled.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Paul said. Jacob frowned. Paul looked like he was forcing the words out. Like he didn't really want to say them. "You should probably go home and wash it off," Paul said and nodded his head towards the dirt on Embry's knees.

"I'm fine," Embry said.

"I don't care!" Paul said, suddenly pissed off again. "Just get the hell home and wash that stupid face of yours before I wash it off for you!"

Embry and Jacob stared, shocked. What was wrong with him? Paul was known to be a hothead, but he used to at least have a reason to be. Now he seemed to get worked up over nothing.

"Whatever," Embry said when Paul opened his mouth to say something again. "This place sucks anyway. You coming, Jake?"

"No, just go," Jacob said while looking at Paul who was staring at the ground with his arms crossed over his chest. "I got to find Quil."

Paul looked like he was about to say something again, but remained silent and took a deep breath. Jacob and Embry watched as the hothead disappeared into the house again.

"Did he…" Jacob hesitated. "Did he come out just to tell you to go home?"

Embry shrugged, brushed some dirt of his cheek, and turned to walk to his car.

Jacob looked after him until Embry had vanished in the shadows. Now he had to find Quil. Maybe he had gone home, but Jacob didn't think so. Quil would have told him if he left, right?

Jacob walked in a ring around the house until he stood in the backyard. The moon cast a weak light over the grass, and stars where beginning to show themselves. Jacob breathed in the chilly air before he laid down on the grass.

He was drunk just some minutes ago, now he felt completely sober. He wasn't sure why. There was something odd with this evening. Jared who wanted Embry to dance with him, just so he could push him down the hill. Paul who suddenly showed interest for Bella.

Jacob frowned as he thought it over.

He had been with Embry and Quil. Jared took Embry away, Quil stormed off. Then Jacob went to Bella. But Paul took her away. Then he found Seth, but Jared spilled some wine on Leah, so she took Seth away. Then Jacob found Embry again, but this time Paul told Embry to go home. It was like Jared and Paul tried to make sure Jacob was alone. Did they do it all just to make Jacob feel lonely? Were Embry right? They're just assholes.

Or was this some kind of evil master plan?

"You look beautiful in the light of the moon."

Jacob felt a shiver run through him as he recognized the voice and heard what is was telling him. He sat up and looked up at Sam who was towering over him. Jacob still felt so small and fragile in his shadow.

"Thanks," he whispered. Sam didn't say anything more for a while, just looked at Jacob with hard eyes. Jacob felt himself shrink under those eyes, and looked down at his own hand.

"What do you want from me, Jacob?"

Jacob frowned and looked up again. Once he met Sam's eyes again, he felt dizziness come over him. Maybe it was the alcohol.

Jacob closed his eyes and realized how sleepy he suddenly was.

He was startled when he felt strong fingers grip his hair.

"Don't hurt me." Jacob wasn't sure why he said it, put it was like he didn't have control over himself. He opened his eyes again to see Sam sit down beside him.

The music from the party faded. The stars disappeared. Every light was turned off, and in the end, Sam was all Jacob could see.

"What do you want from me, Jacob?" the man asked him again. Jacob felt like he was drowning. He could barely breathe.

"I want you," he admitted. Sam smirked.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked. Jacob had a hard time holding his eyes open, and he let Sam gently push him down so he was laying on the grass.

"I want you to claim me, Sam. Own me," he whispered.

"How?" Sam breathed.

"Make love to me."


	2. One year later

ONE YEAR LATER;

Jacob squirmed under Sam's hard gaze.

"You are cancelling yet another date, Jacob?" Sam asked, not amused. Jacob sighed.

"I'm sorry Sam," he said. "But its Bella's birthday and she will be very disappointed if I don't show up." Sam scowled at him.

"So what if its Bella's birthday? Don't you remember which day it is today?"

"Um…" Jacob searched his memories thoroughly to remember what Sam was talking about. What was so special about today? "It's Bella's birthday?" he tried. Sam glared harder and the way he crossed his arms over his chest made his biceps look scary.

"Please, Sam," Jacob begged. "Just tell me what's so special about today. You know I'm not good at remembering stuff like this."

"You remembered Bella's birthday," Sam said. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"That's because she's been reminding me every day the last two weeks," he said. Sam puffed.

"It's exactly one year since we got together, Jake," he said, and the memories came back.

Jacob seated in the garden with Sam looming over him. Jacob pushed into the bed with Sam behind him, pounding into him. Jacob falling asleep with his head on Sam's chest.

"Oh," he simply said. "And what a wonderful day that was," he added as he got a stern look from his boyfriend. "But!" Sam growled. "I promised Bella I would be there."

"So you mean she is more important than me?" Sam bellowed and Jacob cringed.

"I'm sorry Sam, but if you had told me sooner, I would choose you over her, of course!"

Sam growled again, and a dark shadow crossed his face. But suddenly his anger had faded, and he breathed calmly through his nose.

"Ok," he said. "You can go." Jacob flashed him a smile, but Sam held up a finger. "But! Jared will come with you."

Jacob groaned.

"Why?" he complained. "He's so annoying! He barely let me speak to anyone!"

"One more complain and you won't go at all, hear me?" Sam barked, and Jacob sighed in defeat.

"Alright," he mumbled. "I'll go get ready." Jacob ran up to the room he and Sam shared together before he threw himself at the king size bed.

The Uley family was the second richest family in the city, right after the Cullens. Jacob was unused to the luxury, but he wasn't about to complain. He just wished he could use the money himself sometimes. Sam controlled everything he bought. Actually, he controlled most of what Jacob was doing. Where he was going, what he was eating, who he was with and so on. And on top of that he knew all about Jacob's past, all about Jacob's friends and all about Jacob's family.

All to protect him… Of course.

Sam had been obsessed with Jacob since that day at the Cullens house. Just as Jacob was obsessed with Sam. The older man was handsome, good hearted, rich and a brilliant lover. Jacob was lucky to have him.

But Sam had a dark side to him. He was good to the people around him of course, and he had never touched Jacob with other intentions than to care for him, but he was maybe a bit… Possessive. Jealous. Controlling.

He wanted someone to keep an eye on Jake at all times, preferably himself, Paul or Jared, and if any man touched him, any man that wasn't Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil or Seth, that man would pay a price. The price wasn't more than a glare if Sam knew who the person was. If only Jacob knew who he was, it would be Jacob who would pay the price. If the man was a complete stranger, the stranger would probably end up in the hospital.

Yes, Jacob loved Sam with all he was, but sometimes… Sometimes a tiny, soft voice inside him tried to tell him to walk away now. Before it was too late.

"Jacob!"

Bella threw her arms around Jacobs neck, and he smiled into her brown hair.

"Happy birthday, Bells," he said when she let him go and took a step back to smile up at him.

"So, the lord let you out of the dungeon then?" Bella asked him playfully, and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I can go out when I want to," he mumbled, not amused. Bella just shrugged.

"You brought a present I hope," she joked, and Jacob snorted.

"Yes, I did," he said and gave her the wrapped gift. She thanked him, flashed him a smile and walked to the table with the presents stabled on it. Jacob stood alone when she vanished behind a curtain of guests who crowded the place. He used that time to look around him. She had gotten a lot of friends over a short time. The place was crowded. It was a nice house. An average house, not like the one Jacob shared with Sam, but nice anyway.

Bella had improved very much since last year. She used to be this giggling, weird girl that no one talked to. But now she had managed to grow up from her silly-bimbo-teenage-girl self, and had matured greatly. Last year, no one even knew it was her birthday. Jacob had met her again half a year after the party, and he was sure she had to be Bella's sister or something. But it turned out she was a great friend and company, and she and Jacob had really gotten along.

She had advised Jacob to break it up between Sam and himself, saying the control Sam had over him was unhealthy, but Jacob refused. Bella still didn't do anything to hide her dislike for Sam, but held her advises for herself.

Bella wasn't the only one who had advised for Jacob to leave Sam. Seth told him Sam sent him ugly looks all the time. Both Quil and Embry had been unhappy about their relationship from the start. But the weirdest was when Paul had told Jacob he had to break it up with Sam. Paul, Sam's "friend". He seemed more like Sam's servant. Jacob frowned as he remembered the conversation between Paul and himself.

_Jacob was startled awake when he felt someone slap his shoulder. He opened his eyes slowly to adjust to the bright light that was shining through the window._

"_Wha… Paul?" he asked confused as he saw Paul sit beside him on the bed. "What are you doing here? Where is Sam? What time is it?"_

"_It's morning, Sam's in the garden, he will soon be back here, so listen to me!" Paul said in a hurry, and Jacob frowned. "You __**have **__to leave Sam __**now**__. Before it's too late. I know you think he is amazing and that you are in love with him, but you have to trust me, Jacob. He will change. Before you know it a glare will become a slap. Don't underestimate him. He does nothing but punch the men who flirts with you know, but soon he will kill-"_

_Paul was interrupted when the door slammed open. Sam was standing in the doorway with his hard gaze on Paul. Paul swallowed before he stood up. Without a word he left the room, his whole body tense as if he just waited for Sam to hit him._

_When Paul was out of sight, Sam closed the door behind him and smiled brightly at Jacob._

"_What did he want?" he asked as he walked over and sat on the bed, right were Paul had been sitting some seconds ago._

"_Nothing," Jacob lied. "He just wanted to chat."_

_Sam lifted a brow, but did nothing more than to lean in and kiss Jacob softly._

The same day, Jacob's father, Billy, died in a fire. The fire that burned his and Jacob's house to the ground. The fire that made Jacob move in with Sam. Jacob remembered the way he broke down that day. He remembered sobbing in Embry's arms until Sam came and picked him up. He remembered crying the whole night, Sam doing his best to comfort him.

Billy had been one of the many that advised Jacob to leave Sam, but he did it every single day. He did all but force Jacob to leave the older man. He begged him, argued and even banished Sam from his home.

Jacob just became more and more confused every time someone told him Sam wasn't good enough for him. Sam was more than good enough for him! What evil did they see in him that Jacob failed to see himself? Of course Sam wanted control. He wanted to keep Jacob safe.

"Jake!"

Jacob looked up to see Embry and Quil waving him over. Jacob smiled and walked over to them.

"He let you out of the cage then?" Quil joked, and Jacob sighed.

"Stop with those stupid jokes already!" he said. Quil and Embry did nothing but grin. They gave each other a look before they linked hands.

They had gotten together, not long after Jacob got together with Sam. Everyone had released a sigh of relief when the two finally stopped being stupid and just told each other the truth.

Jacob watched as Embry's smile faded as he looked over Jacobs shoulder.

"Of course Sam didn't let you come alone," he said darkly, and Jacob turned around to see Jared elbowing his way through the crowd, obviously looking for Jacob. Jared was the one who drove Jacob here, and Jacob finally managed to shake him off before he talked to Bella.

Now, Jared had found him again.

Jacob groaned unhappy as he turned around to face the others, their faces matching his own. Embry had clearly not gotten over what happened at the Cullens party.

"We'll get something to drink," Quil said quickly. "See you later, Jake."

Jacob felt a hand on his shoulder as he watched his two best friends walk away, and he felt lonely, even with Jared right behind him and the crown around.

"Do you know everyone here?" Jared asked him, and ignored the fact that Jacob ignored him.

Jacob looked around. Many of the faces were familiar, but there were some people Jacob didn't recognize.

"Not everyone," Jacob said softly. He felt the grip on his shoulder getting harder and he winced.

"Sorry," Jared said, but the grip didn't loosen. Paul was a hothead and very cocky, but Jared was worse. He reminded Jacob of a robot, meant to take orders from Sam and watch over Jacob. It was like he was hypnotized. He barely said anything anymore. He had changed drastically since the party where Jacob and Sam got together. He still followed Sam around all day, but at least he seemed to have feelings back then. Now, his face was like carved out in stone. Motionless.

Jacob didn't know if he should've been scared for Jared or… Sad. Sometimes Jared would look at Jacob in a way that made him look helpless. Scared even. Like he was asking for Jacobs help.

"You scared of my friends," Jacob said bluntly. Jared didn't answer.

"Hey, it's you!" Someone suddenly called out, and Jacob turned to see some blond guy with a bottle in his hand, come towards him. Jacob had no idea who the guy was. "It's… It's Jacob," the guy giggled. "Don't you remember me?"

The blonde leaned in so close that Jacob could feel his breath on his lips, and smell the alcohol on him. As soon as their lips met, Jacob felt a crushing pain in his shoulder, so big that he couldn't even scream in pain. He just froze in place with his eyes shut and breath taken away. And then he was being pulled away from the stranger, and the pain disappeared.

Jacob was being pulled away from the boy and away from the crowd until he and Jared stood alone outside.

Jacob looked up at Jared and was shocked at what he saw.

Jared looked like he was in rage. He was breathing heavy, his face was red and he made some weird, small whimpering sounds. It looked like he was about to cry and go berserk at the same time. He met Jacob's eyes with his own, and again it looked like he was pleading for help. It looked like he was in pain.

"Jared? What's wrong?" Jacob asked, worried.

"Jacob," Jared whimpered. It was so long ago he had said a word filled with feelings like now. "Jacob, please." Jacob gasped as Jared choked on his breath and tears began to fall from his eyes. "Kill him," Jared growled.

TBC..

Author; Ok, so this is the second chapter.. D'uh. You are maybe noticing that something weird is up. This story will not have anything to do with werewolves or vampires, but there is going to be some supernatural stuff going on. I can tell you that Sam is not completly human, more about that later. I have put up a trailer for this fic at Youtube (Link on profile).

You may think Jared is acting very strange in this chapter, but it has it's reasons of course. You will not get all the answeres at once. This is going to be a dark fic. It's going to be happy moments, but there is going to be a lot of depression and stuff.

Hope you enjoyed, and feel free to review. ;D


	3. What's happening?

kumagorox3: **Thanks** :D

rAbiDmutt03: **That's a good guess ;**) **Thanks for reviewing :3**

XxZessxX: **Cool, you've seen my work on youtube :D Yeah, Sam is not getting any nicer soon. You can see that clearly in this chapter. You have a good... Um.. sixth fanfiction-sense xD Also a good guess about Paul and Jared. And Jacob on his side, is already to deep in shit now. :/**

**Well, I guess I can't pretend that I don't like Jacob being in trouble. After all, I'm the one writing him into it xD But here is the new chapter, and thank you very much for the long review. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What… What do you mean?" Jacob asked, more confused than ever. But as soon as he asked, Jared's pain streaked face, turned into stone again. He shook his head quick, as if to shake away what just happened, and then turned to Jacob.<p>

"I think we should leave," he said, his voice without feelings again. Jacob raised his brow.

"We just came!" he protested. "And you freaked out! Are you OK? You told me to kill someone."

"No," Jared simply said before he reached out and grabbed Jacobs arm firmly. "I have to take you home."

Jacob was about to protest again, but winced as Jared's grip got stronger.

"No!" he said determined. "I want to stay! Sam said I could!"

"But now I am telling you that we are going home," said a new voice, and Jacob looked up, startled.

"Sam?"

There he stood, leaned against one of the parked cars with his arms crossed and a look on his face that could only be described as furious.

"Sam, when did you get here? Why do I have to go home already? I don't wanna go home!" Jacob complained and ripped his arm away from Jared. Sam's expression didn't change.

"I got here just now," he said, his calm voice not fitting his face. "And when I find out that some idiot, drunken stranger is trying, and brutally failing, to take what's mine, I take what's mine far away from him."

"He was just a random, drunken dude!" Jacob said angry. "And how do you even know he kissed me? It happened seconds ago!" Sam didn't answer, and Jacob frowned. "Do you have cameras or something on me? Is there a hidden camera on Jared? And there is no chance you could have left home when he kissed me, no one can drive that fast. Have you been waiting out here? Spying on me? Don't you trust me?"

"Enough with the questions!" Sam said loudly, and Jacob felt Jared grab his shoulders from behind.

"But I want the answerers!" Jacob yelled. "You suddenly just turned up from the blue, and Jared just had some kind of panic attach!"

"Get in the car," Sam said, ignoring Jacobs raised voice. Jacob tried to resist, but Jared managed to push him down to his car in into the passenger seat, next to Sam. "We'll drive alone, Jared," Sam said, and Jared took a step back and closed the door. He looked after them as they drove away.

"This is Jared's car," Jacob said, looking at Jared in the mirror. "Where is yours? How did you get here without a car? How is he supposed to get home now?"

"SHUT UP!" Sam barked, and his voice was like a pistol shot. "One more question, Jacob," he said and held a trembling finger up, not taking his eyes from the road. "And I will carve the answers into your skin with a knife!"

Jacob closed his mouth and looked at his boyfriend, shocked.

Never had Sam been so angry, so furious that he threatened Jacob like this. He wanted to start asking again, so many questions on his mind, but he kept his mouth shut and leaned his head around so he was looking out the window. The dark forest were flashing by out there.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and a shimmering tear fell from his eye, like a see-through pearl.

The rest of the way, they drove together in silence. Jacob listened to Sam's breathing going steadier and slower, and he thought to himself that Sam was just stressed. Tomorrow, Sam would apologize and Jacob would forgive him. But for now, Jacob was honestly to afraid to say a word, and when he went to sleep that night, it was alone.

Jacob was right.

When he woke up next morning, Sam came through the bedroom door, carrying a plate with pancakes and a cup of hot chocolate covered with whipped cream. The smell made Jacobs mouth water.

Sam smiled apologetic as he came over to Jacob and sat the breakfast down at the white sheets covering Jacobs lap.

"Thank you," Jacob said with a smirk. Sam smiled and kissed him lightly in the lips.

"I'm sorry," he said sweetly as he pulled away.

"It's OK," Jacob said and started eating. Sam smiled again and kissed Jacob on the forehead.

"I'll leave you to it," he said and stood up. "We'll talk later, OK?"

Jacob nodded and Sam walked out of the room. He winked at Jacob before he closed the door. Jacob smiled for himself. He knew his Sam.

He put the fork down when his phone started ringing, and he leaned over and snatched it from the night table. He put it up to his ear and continued eating with his free hand.

"Yeah?"

"Jacob!"

"Bella? Hi, something wrong? You sound like you-"

"Someone got killed tonight, Jake!"

"What? Who?"

"Alex! He was at my party last night! I got told that he kissed you, but guess what. He's dead! They found him on his way home this morning, dead in a pool of blood. It was hard to recognize him they said!"

Jacob gaped and since Bella wasn't there, he gave the wall a shocked look instead.

"Murdered?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes," Bella said franticly. "And on his way home from my birthday party. How creepy isn't that!"

Jacob frowned.

"Terrifying," he said, deep in thought.

"Why did you leave so early?" Bella asked him, and Jacob shook his head.

"Never mind that," he said quickly. "Sorry Bells, I have to go."

"What? Ja-"

Jacob ignored her and hung up, still staring at the wall.

No way, he thought. No way.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was it. Remember that I love reviews, so don't be shy. <strong>

**Until next time then :3**


	4. Empty road

_Sooo... Hey._

_I've been busy. And I'm sorry. Please forgive me. And enjoy._

**rAbiDmutt03: **_You're right. He should have walked away. :P_

**XxZessxX:** _It's OK. Carving things into someones skin is cool. I'm so sorry about the long wait, but here you go._

**Abysslullaby: ** _Well, here is a fresh chapter, and more gore is on it's way. ;)_**_  
><em>**

**sindhura: **_As you see Jacob is going to be oblivious a little more. I guess it's hard to accept that the love of your life might be a murderer. Thanks for reviewing. :)_

**laffertyluver23: **_I'm glad you like it :D Thanks for reviewing._

**The last day:** _Brilliant guess about the imprint and alpha-stuff, but I don't think this will be a werewolf story. It's good that you like seeing Jacob in trouble, because that's just what this fic is about. ;)_**_  
><em>**

**DracoXloveXme1: **_Here is an update. Thanks for reviewing. :)_

**lytebrytehybrid88: **_Thanks for reviewing, and whats happening next iiiiiiiiiis:_

* * *

><p>Jacob hand was shaking as he carried the empty plate and cup down to the kitchen. He didn't really have much of an appetite after hearing about the murder of Alex, but he had forced down the rest of his breakfast , trying to act like he didn't shit bricks of fear.<p>

_Everything is fine, _he thought to himself as he put the plate and cup on the counter. _People dies all the time. Horrible, but normal. Why am I freaking out._

Because Alex freaking kissed him the same evening! And he remembered the way Jared freaked out and dragged him outside.

_Kill him!_

Jacob leaned heavily on the counter as he remembered what Jared growled at him, his eyes begging Jacob to… To what?

Until now, Jared had been nothing more than Sam's friend and Jacobs annoying bodyguard. But now, Jacob realized something was horrible wrong with Jared. He wasn't even Jared anymore. He seemed… Sick.

_Kill him!_

Jacob looked down at his shaking hands.

Did Jared kill Alex?

Why would Jared kill Alex?

Maybe… Maybe because someone told him to do it…

No! No, no, no!

_Don't go there, Jake, _he thought.

Sam couldn't have anything to do with it. He couldn't. Impossible. Jacob refused to admit it to himself.

He clenched his hands into fists to stop them shaking.

He had to get out. He needed some fresh air. He needed to calm down.

He hurried to the door and opened the closet where all his jackets and coats hung. He tossed on a simple, grey jacket before he put on his shoes. He was about to open the door, but his hand froze on the door handle. There was someone behind him. He could see their shadow on the door. Bigger than his own shadow. Wider. Taller. Stronger.

"Where are you heading, love?" asked Sam.

Why did Jacob feel so scared? Why did all of his muscles suddenly tense? It was just Sam. Sweet, beautiful, kind Sam.

"I was going to visit Bella," Jacob said without turning from the door. His hand was still on the door handle. Why? Did he need a quick escape? Of course not.

He let his hand fall to his side.

He trusted Sam.

He wanted to trust Sam.

"She's upset," he continued. "One of her friends died last night." Jacob turned around to look at his boyfriend. "He was murdered," he said, while looking for a reaction in Sam's face.

Sam looked surprised; then he nodded in understanding.

"I guess she needs some comfort then," he said.

Jacob smiled relived and put his arms around Sam's neck.

Of course Sam didn't have anything to do with it. Sweet, kind, goodhearted Sam.

"Can't we spend some time together this evening?" Sam asked with his arms around Jacob's middle. "Nothing big. We could just watch a movie. Have some snack."

Jacob grinned and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"I would love that," he murmured. Sam smiled back at him before he captured Jacob's lips in a kiss. Jacob relaxed happily in Sam's strong, secure arms. He pressed himself against his boyfriend while he let Sam explore his mouth with his tongue.

Maybe he could go to Bella later…

* * *

><p>So after letting Sam do to him whatever he wanted to do to him right there on the floor, Jacob took his car and drove to Bella. Charlie let him inn, and he found her up in her room, staring out the window.<p>

"Hey," he said, and she glanced at him before she turned back to the window.

"I spoke to Mike after calling you," she said, her voice weak. She cleared her voice and turned back to Jacob. "He told me about the kiss. He said Jared dragged you out after it happened. And you didn't come back."

"Sam came to ta-"

"Do you have any idea!" Bella interrupted with a shout. "Do you have any idea what I was thinking as I dialed your fucking number! I thought someone would answer – someone who is not you – and tell me that you never came home! I thought you were dead, just like Alex! Jacob, you fucking asshole! Next time you decide to leave early, tell me, OK?"

Jacob stared dumbfounded at the angry lines in her forehead before he frowned and got some of his own.

"What the hell are you angry about?" he asked. "I'm not dead, am I? I'm fine! Sam came and picked me up."

Bella looked puzzled at him.

"Why?" she asked.

It was a simple question, but it was still hard to answer.

Why did Sam come to get him? Because Alex kissed Jacob. But how did Sam know? How did Sam get there so fast without a car?

"It was our anniversary," Jacob said. "Sam forgot, and he didn't remember before I left for your party. So he came to get me. To celebrate."

It was a lie that worked for Bella. Jacob just wished it could convince himself.

Bella sighed.

"Could we go for a ride?" she asked. "Maybe we could take a walk in the forest or something. I could need it."

They took Jacobs car, but he let Bella ride. Maybe driving would work as a distraction. Jacob had no idea how close she and Alex had been, but she seemed more upset about the brutal murder than someone who was mourning.

Jacob himself tried to be… Well, Jacob. He tried to be happy, cheerful and funny. Because he didn't have any reason not to be happy after all.

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on the glass. The road was bumpy, and his head repeatedly slammed against the window, making it impossible to relax.

"Do they have any idea who could have killed Alex?" he asked.

"No," said Bella with her lips pressed into a thin line. "There is no DNA there to go from. Not a single hair straw or fingerprint that doesn't belong to Alex himself."

"Could it have been suicide?"

Bella inhaled deeply and drummed her fingers against the steering wheel.

"He was barely recognizable," she said, her voice thick with emotion. "His head was smashed into the ground. I doubt he would manage to do that by himself."

Jacob swallowed as the image popped up in his head. Whoever did it, must have been angry. Angry or absolutely mad. Out of their minds. Crazy. Wild.

"Could it have been an animal?" Jacob asked.

"If he got stamped on by an elephant, maybe," Bella said, suddenly angry. "But there aren't a lot of elephants in in the city, is there?!"

She glared at Jacob, and he held his hands up in surrender.

"OK, I get it. He was murdered. Damn."

Without warning, Bella slammed a foot on the breaks, and Jacob was thrown forward before he slammed back into the seat.

They were at the outskirts of town – almost out of the city - on a road that was seldom used, but it would be stupid to park the car in the middle of the road anyway.

"What are you doing?" Jacob hissed as he massaged the back of his head. Bella didn't answer, and Jacob looked at her.

She looked weird. She stared forward with foggy eyes, and her fingers were clenched around the steering wheel. She didn't blink. Her body was tense and her face expressionless.

"Bella?" Jacob whispered, suddenly scared.

He recognized that empty face. Those staring eyes. The tense body. Like a robot. Like Jared.

"We have to turn back," she said, and Jacob almost shivered as he heard her voice. It was dead.

"Bella?" he whispered again. She didn't seem to notice him. She just took the wheel and did a U-turn Jacob didn't know she was capable of. Her eyes were still glazed, like those of a corpse.

What was happening? What was wrong with her?

Jacob turned in his seat and looked out through the window in the back.

What he saw made his blood turn to ice.

In the middle of the road, just meters from where Bella had stopped the car, someone stood. Their clothes were bloody and whoever it was held an empty beer bottle in his left hand. Jacob felt like the person was looking right at him, but that was impossible.

Because the man had no head.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you are into creepy stories. Thanks for reading, and feel free to review. ;)<em>


	5. Rain

**Long time, no see, eh? Well... I've gone through some stuff. A whole lot of shit really. Let's just get to it, shall we?**

DracoXloveXme1; **Awesome, thanks. Here is the very late update.**

XxZessxX: **S'good to see you don't trust Sam as easily as Jake does. I don't either. And I like your ideas of what might be happening. Only time will tell. Hope you're still with me.**

laffertyluver23: **Creepy is good. Thanks for the review, thanks for reading ;-)**

AbyssLullaby: **It'll take a while before you get all the answers. Here is an update though, hope you enjoy.**

Night-Chan-DragonEyes: **Maybe soon you'll get to know what the fuck is going on, but until then; keep on guessing ;-) Thanks for the review.**

**And... Go!**

* * *

><p>By the time they got back to Bella, rain was pouring from dark clouds. They were both sitting in silence the whole ride. Jacob was too stunned to say anything, and Bella looked sick. She was gripping the steering wheel tightly.<p>

She halted to a stop and turned the car off. Then they both sat, listening to the rain drip against the roof.

"What was that?" Jacob asked after a long silence. Bella shook her head. Her body was shaking slightly, like she was freezing.

"It was nothing," she whispered, and Jacob looked at her, surprised.

"Nothing?" he repeated. "Bella, that was not nothing! That was… God, Bella, please don't. Don't say you didn't see anything weird there, cause I'm gonna believe I've gone mad. "

Bella put her head in her hands, and Jacob wondered if she was crying.

"I saw it too, Jacob, but…" she inhaled sharply, and Jacob heard that her breath was shaking. "I can't take this. I don't want to… I can't comprehend this. Did you see it, Jake? Did you… Did you…" She slammed her hands against the steering wheel, and Jacob jumped slightly in shock. "Did you fucking see that?" she yelled. "Did you see who that was?"

"How? He didn't even have a-"

"That was Alex!" she shouted, and now she was crying. It pained Jacob to see her so scared and stressed. "His head… They found him without a head. It was smashed into the ground, Jake!" She began to softly rock back and forth, and Jacob reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder. When she did nothing to resist, and shuffled over and laid his arms around her.

"Shh," he cooed. "It's fine. We're OK."

"No," Bella whimpered. "No, we're not. Alex's dead, and you are dating the murderer."

Jacob froze. He sat in chock for a moment, listening to Bella's sobbing, and then he pushed her away from him. She tried to grab him, but he threw the door open and jumped out. The rain welcomed him instantly, soaking his clothes and dripping down his back.

"Jake," Bella said as she jumped out after him. "Jake, liste-"

"No!" Jacob shouted. "I'm not gonna listen to you! Don't you dare say… How dare you accuse...? Bella, are you trying to imply that…?" Jacob swallowed, his body shaking in anger and because of the cold water. "Why would you say that?" he asked.

"Because it's true!" Bella said. "Why can't you see that? How can you not see what everyone else does? Sam's freaking crazy! He's a fucking psychopath, Jake!"

Jake bit his teeth together.

He had heard this so many times before. He was tired of the speeches and accusations. Sam was misunderstood by everyone, and Jacob was the only one who saw through his tough personality to the sweet and caring man underneath.

It made him so freaking pissed!

He wanted to yell at her, to scream at her that she knew nothing and that if she couldn't accept that Jacob could be with whoever he wanted to be with, she could fuck off and leave him the hell alone!

But as he looked at her brown hair drenched in water, the way her big sweater hung off her, the salty tears mixed with raindrops on her cheeks under her pleading eyes, his anger melted away and sank to the ground with the rain.

He sighed.

"I appreciate that you care for me, Bella," he said. "But I'm fine. We're fine. One day Sam will prove you wrong."

Bella sighed sadly, but she didn't protest. Jacob smiled softly and hugged her.

"I'm fine," he repeated. "We're fine."

Just then, a car came and parked next to Bella's car. Jacob recognized Sam's black Mercedes. He felt Bella's finger clutch his biceps tightly as Jacobs lover stepped out of the car. Was she really that scared for him? He was both warmed and annoyed by the thought.

"Don't stand out in the rain, Jake," Sam said concerned. "You'll catch a cold."

Jacob smiled.

"I was just going to say goodbye to Bella," he said.

"Seems as I got here right on time then," Sam said, smiling.

"Right on time to rip you from my arms," Bella hissed. She said it softly, but Jacob could see Sam's eyes get darker.

"Excuse me?" he said sharply.

"Don't use that tone against me," Bella growled at him. "I'm not scared of you, Sam Uley! You big, ugly, dirty _dog_!"

Jacob's eyes got wide as his friend hissed at his boyfriend. He looked over at Sam, expecting rage, but Sam just smiled and chuckled.

"Someone seems to be in bit of a bad mood," he said lightly, and that seemed to be the line for Bella. Before Jacob could grab her, she stormed to Sam and shoved him hard in the chest. The shove didn't even move him an inch, but he seemed dumbfounded, and Bella used this opportunity to slap him hard across the face.

Only that her hand never made an impact. Centimeters from his cheek, he grabbed her hand with a speed that shouldn't have been humanly possible. His smile was gone. His black eyes were sharp as knifes. He closed his fist around her hand, and she groaned in pain as he pressed her bones together. Jacob ran forward to stop him, but before he could reach them, he heard a sickly snap from Bella's hand. She screamed, and Sam let go of her.

Jacob went to her to look at her hand, but Sam grabbed him around the waist and dragged the smaller boy against him.

"Time to get home," he said sternly. Jacob tried to get free, but Sam was to strong, and the bigger male forced Jacob into the passenger seat in his car.

"What the fuck, Sam?" Jacob shouted in distress as Sam drove away. He could still see Bella in the rear mirror, holding her hand and pressing her teeth together in pain.

"She got what she deserves," Sam said, dead serious. "She is clearly very unstable right now. Depressed sick after the death of her friend. You should leave her alone for a while."

Jacob wasn't surprised Sam knew about Alex's death. Word got around fast in this town.

"I don't want her to be alone now, Sam!" Jacob said angry. "She needs me! She's scared."

"She needs time to think and comprehend what has happened, Jacob," Sam said with his eyes on the road. "Can't you see how this changed her? She is very angry, even dangerous. I know you don't want her to suffer, but you have to give her time to grief. Alone."

Jacob shut his mouth tightly. He turned his head to look out the window. Everything was so grey. Grey sky, grey mountains, grey roads… And lots of rain.

"Now she's grieving with a broken hand," he whispered.

If Sam heard him, he gave no signs of it.

* * *

><p>Jacob did as Sam said, and didn't contact Bella the next days. She didn't call him either. Maybe Sam was right after all. She needed time alone.<p>

He spent a lot of time with Embry and Quil though. They played video games mostly, and gave themselves a whole three days to be lazy, order a lot of pizza and playfully fight each other when someone was accused for cheating in the game.

Jacob forgot about Bella mostly. He pushed away the last day they spent together. He drowned the memories of Alex without a head, Bella accusing Sam and the sound of Bella's hand breaking. Maybe it was heartless of him, but it was how he got by.

And for the next two weeks it rained.

* * *

><p><strong>What's the deal with Alex?<strong>


	6. Fallen

**DracoXloveXme1: Good, here is the update.**

**XxZessxX: Well, Sam pretty much has something to do with EVERYTHING. Whatever "secret" he has, it gives him enough power to rule the city. This is all I can give you for now. Hope you like the update ;)**

**Black-Luna: Thanks you. Here is the update.**

**Kurtbastian4EVER: It's OK. I like seeing Jacob suffer too. Thanks alot for reviewing, and enjoy the update. PS; Don't worry. Though it's not much hitting around by Sam here, it will come soon.**

* * *

><p>Jacob woke with one arm lying over his stomach and the other resting over his eyes to block out the early sunlight. He sighed.<p>

Sun. God, he had forgotten how warm it made him feel. He had even kicked off his blanket in sleep. The days of wasting time inside were over now. Finally he was going to enjoy some time outside. Maybe he could get Embry and Quil to join in some ballgames. Volleyball sounded tempting. He could probably get Paul and Jared to join too. Maybe even Sam.

Jacob turned his head and gazed at the sleeping man beside him. He looked strange when he slept. Almost unrecognizable. Jacob always thought the innocent look was pretty and cute, but on Sam it looked… Off. It wasn't really right. Like putting a cute, pink dress on a guy.

Jacob smiled before he went to leave the bed. Before he could move though, his boyfriend snatched his wrist and drew him back with a playful smirk. Jacob laughed softly and cuddled against Sam's chest.

He could feel Sam kiss his temple and press his head against Jacob's forehead.

"Good morning," Sam murmured.

"Mornin'," Jacob responded.

"What's your plans today, lovely?"

"I was thinking I could play some volleyball with Embry and Quil."

Sam sighed and sat up, forcing Jake to leave the warmth of his embrace.

"You've been hanging out with them a lot lately," Sam said.

"I always hang a lot out with them," Jacob said as a matter of fact.

"Not this much," Sam said. "I barely see you anymore. Just a few hours before we go to bed."

Jacob shrugged.

"I spent the whole day with you on Wednesday, remember?" he said in his defense.

Sam put an arm around Jacobs waist and pulled him as close as possible. He gazed into Jacobs earthly brown eyes, while stroking his cheek with a thumb.

"But I crave more, Jacob," he said in a deep voice that sent shivers through Jacob. "I love you so much, you're all that matters in my life now. You are the main thing on my mind, thoughts of you never leaving me. You're all I'll ever want, and all I'll ever need. If I had to choose one person to have with me the rest of eternity, you would always be enough. Am I not that person for you, Jacob?"

Jacob swallowed. Sometimes he felt like he couldn't even understand how deep Sam's love for him was. And sometimes he wondered if he was able to return such a love.

"Of course," Jacob whispered. Cus Jacob didn't need to figure out if his love ran as deep as Sam's. He just needed to make Sam happy with his answer.

Sam gazed at him some seconds more before he smiled and kissed Jacob lightly on the lips. He'd told Jacob before that his lips tasted both sugar and salt.

Paul came rushing through the door then. He looked like he was in a rush, but froze when he saw the two lovers in bed. He stared at them for a second, first surprised, then his brow furrowed and his confused eyes meet Jacobs for a moment.

Jacob saw sadness, pride, anger, regret and plead in them. And suddenly he remembered what Paul had said that day.

_You __**have**__ to leave Sam __**now**__! Before it's too late._

_He will change._

_Soon he will kill-_

Jacob was ripped away from his thought when Sam barked at Paul to speak or get out. And to Jacobs surprise… Paul left and closed the door behind him. And for a split second, Jacob felt abandoned. Like he was trapped, and expected Paul to take him with him. The sensation was so great; he almost called out for him.

"_Please, don't leave me! I'm hurt!"_

But he didn't call out. Cause he wasn't hurt. He was safe, and soon the feeling had faded.

* * *

><p>"He said I was spending a lot of time with you," Jacob said.<p>

They had been out all day, playing volleyball, bantering and hanging all over the city. When it began to darken, they headed home. Now they was outside of the apartment Embry and Quil shared, and they had asked Jacob to sleep over.

"You're always spending a lot of time with us," Quil said.

"Yes, that's what I said, but…" Jacob shrugged. "Whatever. Sure, I'll stay here for the night. It's getting dark anyway."

Quil whooped and ran inside while Embry gave Jacob a weird smile and followed. Jacob went inside with them and went into the bedroom with Embry while Quil stayed at the kitchen, finding some snack.

Jacob sat down on the bed with Embry and turned towards his friend who was watching the empty TV screen.

"What's bugging you?" Jacob asked, aware that something was bothering the longhaired boy. Embry smiled sadly.

"I don't know what to do," he whispered. "I don't know what to say. Is there even anything I can say? Is there anything I can do to put an ending to this? Can I somehow stop it from coming?"

A lonely tear rolled from his eye, and Jacob laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong? Has Quil done something?"

Embry shook his head and another tear escaped.

"No, Jacob. It's you," he said, and finally his eyes locked with Jacob's. Desperation. "I love you. I love you like a brother. I love you like family and I I'll die if it hurts you."

Jacob's heart sank.

"This again?" he asked softly.

Embry had told Jacob that Sam was bad for him from the start. But never like this. He had told it like a joke, and muttered it in annoyance. But he had never spoken through his tears.

"He **will** hurt you," he said. "He'll lose control someday, I can see it on him. He's a ticking bomb, and I don't want you to be near him when he explodes." Embry's eyes narrowed. "You **have** to leave him **now**! Before it's too late."

_You __**have**__ to leave him __**now**__! Before it's too late._

"I got popcorn!"

It was Quil who came cheering through the door, not aware of the tense situation or Embry's tears.

"I have to go," Jacob whispered. He stood up and brushed past Quil, not letting neither of them stop him.

Quil called out after him.

Embry didn't.

Why would Embry freak out like that? Like Jacob was gonna die or something…

He was out of the apartment.

How could Jacob convince them that they were all wrong? Why couldn't they see? Why was it so hard for them? Why couldn't they just accept it?

He started running.

I'm good. I'm fine. I'm safe. Sam is keeping me safe. Sam would never hurt me. Sam is good. I love him. I love him so much.

Jacob was lost. He was in the forest; he was out of his mind. He was running, his eyes were running over, his mind was running wild.

"_Just look at him! Eating that cookie like he owns the place!"_

The thing Jacob and Sam had, was that really a relationship? Did they own each other? Or did Sam own Jacob like he owned everything else?

"I'm not even myself anymore," Jacob said, whispered, sobbed, screamed.

"_I want you to claim me, Sam. Own me."_

Wasn't his what he had wanted all along? To be owned by the powerful Sam?

"_Jacob, please. Kill him."_

Controlled by the powerful Sam.

"_One more question, Jacob, and I will carve the answers into your skin with a knife!"_

Threatened by the powerful Sam.

Jacob had his phone in his hand, a small light in the darkness that surrounded him. Where was he?

He dialed a number, didn't know who's number it was, but he had dialed it before. It had been a while though.

"Hello?"

Her voice was shaking. Was she crying too? Why would she be crying?

"Jake? Oh my God, you haven't called for weeks, I've been so scared, but…" She laughed shakily, and Jacob heard voices in the background. "Jake, Mike just proposed!" She gave a little scream, and Jacob heard cheering. His breath had frozen in his throat as he listened. "God, I'm so happy. I'm gonna have to call you back, OK? We have to talk, it's been so long." She laughed again, and the line went dead without a goodbye.

Jacob couldn't breathe.

She was happy. So happy. They were all happy.

"I'm not happy, Bella," he whispered into the phone. "I'm not safe. I'm hurt and I'm lost. And right now, I really need someone to stay with me."

But of course, no one heard him.

* * *

><p><strong>Or did someone hear him? Isn't there a certain someone who always hear everything?<strong>


	7. Unforgivable

**DracoXloveXme1: You're welcome :)**

**Black-Luna: Thanks :)**

**XxZessxX: Oh yes, Sam clearly has Jacob wrapped around his finger. And Embrys courage will have its consequences ;) **

**Kurtbastian4EVER: Here is your animal :) It's a short update, but I'll try to come with the next chapter shortly ^^,**

* * *

><p>Sam was watching TV when Jacob came home. He didn't look up as Jacob stepped into the living room, but patted the empty space beside him on the black leather couch.<p>

Jacob did not sit down.

"Sam," he said with a dry mouth, and Sam looked up at him. It didn't seem like he was in a good mood.

Good. That would make it easier.

"I don't want to live with you anymore," Jacob said. He almost didn't believe what came out of his mouth. This was something he never ever wanted to do. But a thousand voices cheered him on in his head. Bella, Embry, Paul, Quil… and his father. "I don't want to be with you anymore."

And though it felt so wrong… It felt kind of right. Cause if he had to choose between all of his friends, and one man… He had to choose his friends.

Sam didn't say anything. He looked at Jacob like he expected Jacob to change his mind. Jacob almost did.

"I'm sorry, but…" Jacob swallowed. "You're not who you used to be. You're too controlling and too jealous. Damn, you broke Bella's hand! You won't even let me go out without someone watching over me!" Jacob was yelling now. "I should have left you when my father told me to! I should have left you when my friends told me to! Fuck, even Paul told me to-"

Jacob stopped there, and shut his mouth quickly. But the damage was already done.

"Paul?" Sam said. "Paul told you to leave me?"

"I'm gonna pack my things now," Jacob said, refusing to answer his lover. He rushed towards their bedroom, and Sam stood up and followed him. He caught up in the hallway, and pushed Jacob hard against the wall.

"Have you lied to me all along, Jacob?" he asked in a dark voice. "You said it didn't matter what they say. You said we would prove them wrong. You said you loved me. Why do you let them decide now? Did you never really love me all this time?"

Sam put both of Jacob's hands over his head and grasped Jacob's wrist with one hand. Jacob felt Sam's nails dig into Jacobs skin, and Jacob gritted his teeth.

"Are you gonna prove them right?" he said softly.

Sam chuckled darkly. He used his free hand to softly caress Jacob's cheek.

"Who are you going to turn to, babe?" he asked. "I doubt Isabella will have time for you now that she has a wedding to plan."

How did Sam know?

"And Embry and Quil don't have room enough in that tiny apartment of theirs. I'm sure you don't want to burden them with another mouth to feed. They barely have money for themselves. Of course, you could stay with your father- No wait." Sam smiled and put his forehead against Jacob's temple. He stared into Jacobs eyes. "Your father is dead."

Jacob tried his best to stare back, He would not show weakness. He would not cry. He was done being powerless.

"No one wants you, Jacob," Sam said, deathly serious. "I am the only one you have. And I won't give you up easily. I won't let you go. No matter what, you can always come to me."

And Jacob felt all his power slip away. The single tear he had been holding back, rolled over his cheek like a shiny pearl.

He couldn't do this. It was Sam or nothing.

Sam's hand slipped, and Jacob threw his arms around the bigger male's neck.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered as Sam carried him to their room. He laid Jacob down on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"I forgive you," Sam said as he dragged Jacob's shirt over his head. "I always will." Jacob smiled and helped Sam undress him. When they were both naked, Sam locked lips with Jacob and Jacob moaned as he let himself be dominated. Then Sam ended the kiss and looked Jacob dead in the eyes.

"But forgiveness comes with a price. And you're gonna have to pay them," he said. And then, without warning, Sam punched Jacob in the stomach. Jacob gasped and rolled over on his side in pain. It hurt like a bitch, and Jacob clenched his eyes shut as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"I'll make it more painful the next time you even think of leaving me, babe," Sam whispered into Jacobs ear. "Understood?"

Jacob nodded quickly as a few tears slipped from his eyes.

"Good. Now, what do you say, puppy?" Sam asked sweetly.

Jacob put his arms around himself as Sam's hand moved towards his cock.

"Thanks for your forgiveness."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is very short. Forgive me?<strong>


	8. Late night warning

**XxZessxX: Oh, Sam is barely giving a taste of his dark side. And Paul will abseloutly have to pay for Jacob's mistake *Evil laughter***

**Kurtbastian4EVER: Thanks, I'm flattered. Glad you liked it, and I hope you will enjoy this chapter too. :)**

**DracoXloveXme1: Yeah, Paul will not go unpunished I'm afraid. Thank you so much for reviewing.**

* * *

><p>Jacob was sitting in the dry, grey sand. His hand was on his stomach. It has stopped aching, but he had a dark bruise and the memory was still too clear. It was hurting him to think of it. The man he had ever loved and ever could see himself loving, hurting him like that.<p>

Jacob wasn't stupid. He knew it was wrong. He knew he hadn't deserved it. Still, he kept his lips sealed. It would make him happy if the secret of his weakness could stay between himself and Sam.

Embry and Seth sat beside Jacob, and they watched Quil play soccer with Sam, Paul, Jared and some boys from the city. Jacob knew one of them was named Emmett Cullen. He was the one that threw the party where Jacob had first gotten together with Sam. Jacob had never talked to any of the Cullens though. They had always seemed like spoiled brats to him.

The father was a doctor. Jacob didn't know what the mother did, but they had plenty of money. They had two sons, Emmett and Edward, and a daughter, Alice.

They were all pretty popular. Maybe that's why Jacob hadn't met any of them yet. They didn't have time for people like him.

"What's up with the two of you?" Seth asked.

Jacob knew what he meant. The air between him and Embry had been tense the whole day. Jacob guessed Embry was angry that Jacob wouldn't listen to him.

_I tried, _he thought. _But what could you do for me if I ended up homeless?_

"There is nothing up," Embry mumbled.

Seth snorted.

"Yeah, right. You had a fight?"

"Fuck off, Seth," Embry said.

"Don't tell him to fuck off," Jacob said.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Right back at yah!"'

Embry glared at Jacob, and Jacob glared back, though he knew he was just digging himself deeper.

"I was trying to help you," Embry said through gritted teeth. "I am worried sick for you. But what do you care? As long as you got that fucking psychopath by your side."

Jacob used to talk back to statements like that. But he didn't have anything to say this time. He just put his hand over his stomach again.

"It's not as easy as you think," he whispered.

"No, Jake. I don't think you realize just how easy it actually is," Embry said, and his anger was replaced by hope. "You always have a choice."

"I…"

But before Jacob could answer, Sam interrupted him. None of them had even seen him coming.

"Telling secrets are we?" he asked loudly, and Jacob and Embry quickly looked up at him. Seth shuffled closer to Embry.

"We're just talking," Embry said, his voice as cold as his eyes.

"You're whispering," Sam said, and narrowed his eyes at Embry. After a handful of seconds in a chilling silence, Sam gave a small smirk and wandered off to the others again.

Embry rolled his eyes while Seth seemed relieved.

Jacob just sat there.

Something bad was going to happen. He could feel it. And he dreaded it.

* * *

><p>Later, when people agreed to go home, Jacob walked with Embry, Quil and Jared. Sam said he and Paul had "things to do", so Jared had gotten the task to follow Jacob home. He was as stony as always, never smiling, barely blinking. Jacob hadn't even seen him smile while he played with the others. It freaked him out, really. What kind of life was Jared living?<p>

They got to Embry and Quill's apartment first. They said their goodbyes and went to go inside, but out of nowhere Jared grabbed Embry's wrist and pulled him back. Embry gasped and stumbled back. Jared dragged him towards him, until Jared's mouth was by Embry's ear.

Jacob could see Jared's lips moving and Embry's eyes widen. Then Embry pulled harshly away. He gave Jared a glance of rage before he stormed inside the apartment. Quill looked as confused as ever, looking between Jared, Jacob and the door several times before he chose to run after his boyfriend.

The door closed after him, and Jacob turned towards Jared.

"What did you do?" he asked. "What did you say?"

"I warned him." Jared locked gaze with Jacob. Jacob saw nothing. **Nothing**. Not the slightest hint of feeling, thought or life lied within those eyes. The light in them died out long ago. "That's all I can do," Jared finished. With that, he turned and walked in the direction of Sam's house.

Jacob gave the apartment one last glance before he followed.

He was never going to understand that man.

They bumped into Paul before they entered Sam's house. Jacob didn't take notice of him first, but his eyes caught something as he glanced up at the older man. It was hard to see in the dark, but it was impossible not to notice the black eye and swollen lip.

* * *

><p>It happened the next day.<p>

No warning could have stopped it. Nothing could have prepared any of them for it.

Jacob can barely remember that day. Everything was foggy and soundless. It happened so quickly and yet it was all in slow motion. What he remembers the most, is the feeling of absolute heartbreak. He watched as everything fell apart around him.

He got a call. Quill.

"Please, Jake!"

His voice was desperate.

"Please, hurry!"

And he hurried. Out of the house, straight to Sam's car, full speed towards the hospital.

He already had tears in his eyes. His heart was racing. His hands were shaking.

And he was too late.

No last word. No last hug or handshake. He didn't even get to see him smile one more time. Just one more time…

But it was too late. And he would never get the chance to see him smile again. He would never talk to him again. Never.

But he stopped crying. He watched without emotion. Observed with the same empty stare Jared always had. He watched Quill fall apart; down at his knees and hands on the floor. The doctor tried to comfort him, because Jacob couldn't. Jacob couldn't do anything but watch with his hands limply at his sides.

He turned his head. The door was open. He could see right in. He could walk right in.

And he did. And he laid his hand on his best friend's hand.

It was so cold.

It had been a car accident. Two cars had crashed into each other. In one of them was a stranger. In the other one, sat Embry.

There were no survivors.

And there were no second chances.

* * *

><p><strong>And here is the tragedy.<strong>


	9. Another time skip

**XxZessxX: It's a shame that no warning could have changed Embry's fate. This chapter is a tiny bit lighter.**

**DracoXloveXme1: R.I.P Embry. Thanks for reviewing ;)**

**Guest: Hey, guest. I'm glad you liked it. :)**

**Jakeward4EVER: Thank you so much, lovely. There is no greater honor for me than being called a good writer!**

**Jakeward4EVER (Again): You're right. I should change it to an M. I will do so. And you won't find this fic on any other page :P (And if you do, it's not me, and someone has stolen it.)**

**Jakeward4EVER (Uh... Again?): I'm Sam... With the power invested in me... I will take another shot!**

* * *

><p>It had been 9 months.<p>

Bella had never been so happy, yet so worried. One day Mike had been on his knees in front of her, promising to make her the happiest woman alive, and just a couple of days later, she heard of Embry's death. It had been like a fist to her stomach.

She and Embry had never really been good friends, but they had talked and laughed together. Bella had been there when Quil told Embry of his feeling for him for the first time. Bella had seen it in their eyes; their love would last until death.

Bella had believed that would be longer…

She immediately tried to contact Jacob, but he wouldn't answer. Nor would he respond to texts. She tried to visit him, but Sam, Jared or Paul would answer the door every time, and they always said he was out, sick or busy.

Bella didn't believe them, of course, but what could she do? Maybe Jacob didn't need her as much as she thought.

So she used her time planning the perfect wedding. White tables, silver plates, a white cake with deep-red roses, white, big flowers dressed in silver bonds, an elegant, white dress with a bare back and her whole family would be there. And Mikes family. And all their friends. Except Jacob. Jacob would not be there.

And in her bed, at night before the wedding, Bella burst into tears.

How could she act happy when hurtful thoughts hunted her all day? She remembered finding out about Jack's death, and seeing his headless body in the middle of the road the day after. She remembered Sam's hand clenched around her own, and the pain she endured as he drove away with her best friend.

And that had been the last time Bella had seen Jacob. Would she ever see him again?

* * *

><p>Jacob watched as the happy couple danced together to the slow music. Husband and wife. He was glad to see Bella so happy. In all, he was happy to see her again.<p>

She looked beautiful. The dress was perfect, and she had curled her hair and dyed it in a slightly darker color. She still wasn't such a good dancer, but it didn't seem to matter to either her or Mike. They just slowly moved as they stared into each other's eyes.

Jacob wasn't sure what he came for. Maybe just to look and leave. But seeing Bella brought back old, good memories, and Jacob ached to talk to her again. He longed back to the evenings where they sat together in sweatpants and watched a horror movie with popcorn and banana milkshake.

He had really missed her. And he couldn't make himself turn away now. He owed her this. Her best friend would be there on her wedding day.

And he stepped forward. She didn't notice him at first. She was too lost in Mikes eyes. But someone else did.

"Jacob?"

It was Seth. He looked at Jacob with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth.

"Jake, I…" he stuttered. "Where have you…? Man, I haven't… Shit, Jake?"

Jacob chuckled.

"Hey, Seth," he said. "Good to see you too."

Because Bella wasn't the only one Jacob had spent some time from. Neither Bella, Seth or Quil had seen him since the death of Embry. Jacob had locked himself up in nine months. And Sam had been there every day. He made Jacob breakfast in the morning, fucked him for dinner, went out to do business he never told Jacob about, came home, fucked him again, fed him before bedtime and kissed him goodnight. And if Jacob ever said no to sex, Sam would hit him. If he wanted to visit his friends, Sam would hit him. If he ever spoke up or got angry, Sam would hit him. If he ever did anything that could upset Sam or imply in any way that he wanted to leave Sam, Sam would hit him.

An every time Jacob would have to thank Sam for his forgiveness.

"Jacob?"

Her voice was like the bat of a butterfly's wing. Just a silent breath of a whisper.

It was so hard to look her in the eyes. She looked relieved, happy, angry and hurt at the same time. Jacob could see the internal battle. Would she hug him or scream at him? Jacob was aware that he kind of deserved the later more.

But she ended up running to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Jacob felt wetness on his shoulder as she cried of sadness or joy.

"Oh God, Jacob. It's been so long!"

"I know, Bells. I know. I'm sorry."

She took a small step back and looked up at him with a brilliant smile. But after second, it faltered. Jacob knew why.

He knew he didn't look good. He had bags under his eyes, and his skin was pale from the lack of sunshine. He was glad she couldn't see the bruises that covered him under his clothes.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"I've been good," Jacob said with a soft smile. "I just needed time to mourn."

"It's been nine months," Bella said sharply. "Even Quil has been going out and tried to move on. He tried to call you. Everyone has tried to call you."

She was angry. She had every right to be. But even though Jacob should wish he could tell her that he would change and that he would come visit every day… That wasn't a promise he could keep.

The only reason he had managed to show up in the wedding, was because he snuck out the window when Sam was out doing "business". And then he ran.

He would probably get in trouble for it, but seeing Bella made him think it was worth it. As long as **she** didn't get hurt.

"I'm sorry," was all he said.

She sighed and looked unhappy, but she didn't question him further.

And then **he** came. Dressed in a smooth, black suit which fitted him perfectly and hugged his waist. He had shimmering, green eyes and a clever smirk that made knees go weak. His hair was the perfect kind of messy and he had his hands casually in the pockets of his pants.

"Is everything OK?" he asked, his voice masculine, though not as powerful as Sam's. It was also softer and more comforting.

"Yes, Edward," Bella said, and Jacob realized who the man was. Edward Cullen, the youngest son. He was still three years older than Jacob though. "Jacob this is Edward," Bella said and made a gesture towards Edward. "And Edward, this is my best friend; Jacob."

"Ah, Bella has told me much about you," Edward said as he shook Jacob's hand.

"Really? Good things?"

"Good things about you. Bad things about your situation," he answered, and Jacob pulled away quickly.

Bad things about Jacob's situation? God damn, did Bella tell this guy his whole story or something?

"Like what?" Jacob asked sharply. Bella bit her lip and Edward stuttered. "Since when did the two of you become friends?" Jacob asked Bella without waiting for Edward to answer his former question.

"Well," she began. "Mike knew Jessica who knew Alice, and he hired her to help plan our wedding. So I became good friends with her, and one thing lead to another… Edward is such a gentleman, Jacob. He has helped a lot without taking anything for it, except an invitation. I bet the two of you could be friends."

Jacob shrugged. It was pointless for him to make new friends. Sam told him he was all Jacob needed. Suddenly Bella's arms were around Jacob again, and he hugged her back, tight.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered, and he smiled into her brown hair. Then she pulled away and gave him a shaky smile. "I have to get back to my other guests. Why don't you two talk a bit?"

Jacob was about to say that he had to be going, but Bella was already gone, mingling with her friends and family.

Jacob awkwardly turned towards Edward, who gave him a warm smile.

"She's very happy," he said.

Jacob nodded.

"But she is worried about you," the older man said.

Jacob nodded again, his lips tight. He didn't want this. He didn't have time to chit chat. He had to get home. Maybe, just maybe, Sam hadn't noticed he was gone. Not very likely.

"So what do you like to do, Jacob?" Edward asked, not aware of how stressed out Jacob was.

"I… Nothing," Jacob mumbled. The last nine months had been a blur. There had been no time for hobbies or going out. There was just Sam, pleasing Sam and getting punished by Sam. Or "forgiven" as Sam put it.

"You must like to do something on your free time," Edward said, and Jacob gave a halfhearted shrug. "I like to play the piano," Edward continued. "Do you… Do you like music, Jacob?"

Again, Jacob shrugged. Edward seemed to notice Jacob's lack of interest, but he didn't give up.

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she?" he said as he cast a look towards the bride. Jacob nodded.

"She looks stunning," he said.

It almost scared him to hear it; his voice was so weak and emotionless. He hadn't always sounded like that. His voice used to be loud, bubbly, happy.

He gave a tiny, weak smile.

"She looks absolutely stunning," he repeated, and this time, he put emotion into his words. Edward seemed pleased, and smiled.

It didn't pass Jacob by; Edward had a very nice smile. It seemed both genuine and a bit awkward. And to his own surprise, Jacob smiled a bit brighter. Not enough to show teeth, but enough to lift both the corners of his mouth.

"I see you dressed for the occasion," Edward said with a chuckle. Jacob looked down at himself and snorted. Baggy jeans and a plain white T-shirt.

"Well, it's not every day your best friend gets married," he said as he twirled around in a circle, as if to show off his clothes. "The perfect day to use the T-shirt without old ketchup on it!"

Edward laughed, and Jacob could feel his heart speed up. God, it had been so long since he had felt like this.

"You want me to get you a drink?" Edward asked. Jacob hesitated, but nodded with a smile. He deserved to have some fun.

Two hours later, he sat with Edward at a table with red cheeks and a big smile. He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten so well along with someone. Edward had an odd and perfect sense of humor, and Jacob laughed more than he had done in years. Maybe it was because of the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

And the more drunk he got, the more he fell for Edwards looks. He was so handsome. Strong like Sam, but softer. Less intimidating.

Jacob didn't even pay attention when Edward laid his hand on top of Jacobs. The world was spinning. And people danced, all having a good time, Edward was smiling, Jacob was laughing, the music was beautiful, the night was perfect.

But of course, it had to come to an end. Because Sam came home to an empty house and an empty bed. And when he found Jacob, he would not be in a good mood.

* * *

><p><strong>What will Sam do? Get ready for a horrible chapter next! (And sorry for any mistakes in the spelling. I was quite drunk when I wrote this.)<strong>


	10. No knights in shining armor

**Guest: That's great :)**

**DracoXloveXme1: He needs it. Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**

**laffertyluver23: You were correct. Thanks for the review, enjoy :)**

**Jakeward4EVER: Edward is not quite ready to come running like a hero yet, and Jacob is as always to caught up to run away before it's too late. But better late than never. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Ps: And I forgive you. Now, what do you say?**

**Guest: There is sex in it now, so M it is! :D**

**Lovinusogood21: Thanks :D**

**XxZessxX: Oh yes, all hell breaks loose now! The happy Jacob-meets-Edward-moment is all over. Enjoy, and thanks for reviewing. ;)**

* * *

><p>The moment Jacobs brown eyes met the black ones of Sam, he froze. His body turned ice cold, his eyes wide like a deer realizing it's about to get run over by a car. And it wasn't too far off, because in that moment, Jacob knew he was in big trouble.<p>

His lover looked furious. Not that kind of furious when his hands are curled into fists and there is steam trailing from his nose. No. That kind of furious when he just stands there, watching Jacob and waiting for Jacob to notice him.

How long had he been waiting? For how long had he been watching?

Had he seen Edward make Jacob laugh? Had he seen Jacob smile?

Jacob both hoped he didn't, and that he did. Because Jacob knew that Sam would be angry that Jacob smiled at someone like that, who was not Sam himself. But Jacob also wanted Sam to realize that Jacob hadn't smiled at him like that for months.

_Don't you wonder why? _Jacob thought. _Haven't you ever noticed; I'm not happy anymore? And would you ever see that it's your fault?_

"It's over," Jacob said, interrupting Edwards in mid-sentence.

"What?" Edward asked with furrowed brows, confused at Jacob's sudden words.

Jacob gave a sad chuckle.

"It's over," he repeated. "Everything. I'm so…" Jacob let out an uncontrolled sob, and he put a hand over his mouth. "I'm so screwed!" he said softly into his hand. He closed his eyes for a moment, like he could escape reality that way, but they flinched open as Jacob felt Edward lay a hand on his arm.

"Are you OK, Jacob?" The older man asked.

"I'm fine," Jacob said quickly. He quickly downed the last of his drink, and walked towards Sam. The man was leaning against his ink-black car and watched with a stony expression as Jacob came closer. Every step Jacob took, dragged him deeper into the temptation of running away. Turn. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run! Run! Run! RUN! RUN!

Jacob was four meters away, and his whole body was shaking. How badly would Sam beat him? For how long would it last? How many bruises would he leave him?

"What the hell are you doing here, you prick?"

Jacob stopped walking.

Bella was storming towards him and Sam, and her eyes were on fire.

"How dare you show your face at my fucking wedding?" Bella shouted, and several of the guests turned their heads to watch. Sam didn't bat an eye.

"I'm here to take Jacob home," he said with an even voice. How could he speak so calmly, yet sound so intimidating?

Bella turned to Jacob.

"You asked him to get you?" she asked. And Jacob realized she _knew_. She _knew_ Jacob didn't want to go with Sam. And now she was giving Jacob the chance to escape.

"Yes," Jacob answered. Because there was no escape. There was no way out of Sam's clutches. After all this time, Jacob had finally learned that Sam would control him until Sam no longer wanted him. And Sam always wanted him.

Bella looked surprised. Then realization dawned on her, and she turned disappointed.

"When will I see you again?" she asked, and the question made Jacobs heart break.

_I don't know, _was the answer, but he couldn't get himself to say it out loud. So he let the silence speak for him.

"Goodbye, Bella," he said instead. He gave her a tiny smile, which she did not return, before he went over to Sam. Sam didn't say a word, and as Jacob slid into the passenger seat, his brown eyes met green ones.

Edward was watching him with a sad, knowing look.

* * *

><p>Bella gritted her teeth as she watched Sam drive away with her friend. She felt Mikes hand on her shoulder, but not even that could make her unclench her fists.<p>

She was seething with anger.

But not towards Sam. Towards herself. Because she had seen the badly covered bruises on Jacobs's neck and wrists, and now she was left standing, wondering:

_Why didn't I stop him?_

* * *

><p>Pushed out of the car, thrown into their bedroom, shoved into their bed. His wrists over his head as Sam screamed at him, his face red and his eyes bulging. The alcohol was going to Jacobs's head, Sam's hands on his already bruised wrists made him cringe. Jacob could feel Sam's spit on his face, but couldn't make out a word of what his lover was saying.<p>

"I could get someone better than you," Jacob suddenly said, and Sam stopped shouting at once. "I deserve someone better."

And then he felt Sam punch him in the stomach.

"You don't need anyone but me," Sam hissed. "Now, thank me for my forgiveness."

"I don't need your forgiveness," Jacob said through gritted teeth. The next punch hit his face. Sam had never punched him in the face before. It almost made Jacob pass out, but he stayed awake for the pain. He could barely move though.

This time, the punching didn't stop. Fists hit him everywhere, and all of Jacob's courage got lost in the agony. He just wanted Sam to stop, if he so had to beg him for it. But Jacob couldn't muster a single word. He was aware that Sam was saying something the entire time, but he couldn't hear him over the ringing in his ears.

He could feel blood running from his nose, his lips, his forehead. Sam was beating Jacobs body into numbness.

And then he felt Sam begin to rip his pants of, and Jacob awoke. He ripped his arms free and rolled out of the bed. With a blurry vision and a hand on his tummy, Jacob limped towards the door. But he was way too slow, and Sam grabbed Jacob by his T-shirt and pulled him back to the bed. Jacob was forced onto his stomach, and Sam ripped the clothes of him with terrifying speed.

Jacob wanted to get up again and run for it, but all strength was leaving him. Angry tears ran from his brown eyes as he felt Sam at his entrance.

"Don't," he whispered. "I'll never come back. I swear, if you do…"

And with that, Jacob had used his last strength. If those words didn't work, Jacob was at Sam's mercy. And when did Sam ever show mercy?

Jacob tried to scream, but could only whimper as Sam pushed into him with no warning, what so ever.

And then he blacked out…

* * *

><p>It was dark when he woke up. He was still in the bed.<p>

Carefully, Jacob used an arm to feel the sheets beside him. They were empty, and Jacob noticed something weird on them. Like dirt.

He sat up. His back ached, his head was throbbing and his ass was killing him. He had never felt so weak before.

Slowly, he got up from the bed and went over to the door to turn the light on.

_Click._

The room was bathed in light. Jacob looked over at the bed. It was messy, and Jacob realized that the dirt was actually blood. His blood.

Jacob put a hand to his mouth and felt the tear in his bottom lip.

Sam had hurt him so bad. So, so bad…

Jacob could hear voices from the living room. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he could hear that it was Sam, Paul and Jared. Paul sounded weird. His voice was shaking, but was it anger, fear or tears in his voice?

Jacob wouldn't stay to find out. Sam had gone too far this time.

Jacob went to the closet, picked out some black pants and a black, warm hoodie. It was cold out at night, and he wasn't yet sure where he could stay.

When he was dressed, Jacob went to the window and opened it. He didn't look back as he jumped out.

Hopefully, he would never have to set eyes on this room again.

* * *

><p><strong>Where will he run to?<strong>


	11. Don't save me

**lytebrytehybrid88: No, it doesn't. And good guess ;)**

**DracoXloveXme1: Thanks, here is the update :)**

**petereed: Then you will be pleased with this chapter :)**

**XxZessxX: Yep, running away was a large step for Jacob :D Though, Jacob will take a huge step back in this chapter :/**

**Jakeward4EVER: I'm sorry you weren't pleased with the last chapter. I have taken your advice, and will do my best to remember it when the next punishment-scene comes up :) Thanks for the feedback.**

**PS: *Looks at you with cold, emotionless eyes as I backhand you across the face.* Now, thank me for my forgiveness!**

**Guest: Here it is! :D**

**Unknown: Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>«Fuck this. Fuck this. Fuck this so much. Fuck, fuck, fuck, ouch, fuck…"<p>

Jacob winced as he stepped on another sharp rock. He had been running through the forest the whole night, and the sun was rising. He could finally see, but was just as lost as before. Trees and trees everywhere.

Jacob couldn't remember ever being in so much pain. His tummy hurt. His head hurt. And his feet, God, his feet hurt. As he looked behind him, he could see small spots of blood trailing behind him. It wasn't like he had dared going out in the hall for shoes before he left.

But no matter how dark it had been, no matter how much his body ached, no matter how hungry and thirsty Jacob was; he would not go back.

He had meant it. If Sam forced himself on him, Jacob would leave. Sam didn't deserve him. He never did.

_But who else do you got?_ A voice whispered in Jacobs head. Jacob shook it off.

He had people. He had Bella.

Well, maybe not people. He had a person. If she still wanted to see him of course.

Jacob didn't dare go to Quil. Since Embry's death, Jacob had neither seen or spoken to him. At first it was because Sam didn't let him, but now… Jacob didn't feel like Quil needed the burden. And Jacob doubted Quil would want anything to do with him after Jacob had cut him off like he had. And Seth was too young to carry all this on his shoulders. Better Seth didn't know anything.

None of it mattered right then though. Jacob was lost in between all the trees, and it didn't look like the forest would end any time soon.

But Jake could starve. He'd rather starve then go back.

Actually… Maybe death was his best option…

It was then the endless line of trees actually ended. Jacob stepped out in a huge meadow, decorated with hundreds of purple, pink and yellow flowers. The sun was shining brightly from a blue sky, and the grass was chocking green.

And in the other end of the meadow, was a house. It looked fairly new. The tree wasn't painted and it had several windows nearly stretching from roof to floor. It looked beautiful and cozy, but Jacob took a step back, into the shadows of the trees. He watched, both curious and unsure, as a flowing curtain was slightly drawn back. The sun was shining too brightly for Jacob to see who was watching him.

Shortly after, the door to the house opened. Jacob took another step back, but couldn't bring himself to run away.

"Jacob?" called a slightly familiar voice. Jacob frowned and his eyes narrowed as he tried to see who was stepping out. He saw nothing but a silhouette. But the figure still came forward, and with every step, Jacob could see the person more clearly.

Green eyes, blonde hair and light skin. He wasn't smiling like the last time Jacob spoke to him. He looked worried.

And suddenly he stood right in front of Jacob, touching his face carefully.

"What happened to you?" he asked, worried. But then it looked like something dawned on him, and anger flashed across his face. "Never mind. Come in with me, and I'll have a look at you."

Jacob didn't say anything or resist as Edward took his arm and guided him back to the house. It was very pretty inside. Open, nice and modern. There was a lot of art on the walls, and the rooms were bathed in sunlight.

Jacob wanted to tell Edward how beautiful it looked, but he couldn't quite bring himself to speak as Edward made him sit down on the couch. It was like his voice had faded. He felt tired, and his voice was useless. It had always been. It was not like Sam's; commanding and strong.

If Jacob's voice was like Sam, maybe he could have made last night never happen.

Jacob sat motionless as Edward looked at his forehead. Then Edward disappeared for a moment, and came back with a wet cloth. He began gently washing the blood away from Jacob's face.

"It's not too bad," he said. "Your nose isn't broken, and the gash in your forehead is small, so you shouldn't be needing stiches. Do you have any other wounds?"

Jacob nodded and lifted a foot. The underside was covered in tiny cuts, and the amount of blood made it look even worse. Edward cleaned Jacob's feet too, and wrapped a thin layer of bandage around them afterwards.

"Just so you won't make the cuts any worse or infected," he said softly. "I would advise you to not use your feet for a few days. You should let them heal properly."

Not use his feet? But he needed to move on. Jacob was about to tell Edward this when a male voice interrupted him.

"Are you done already?"

This was followed by giggled that Jacob knew all too well.

He heard a door open, and a weird smacking sound. Then two pair of feet came down the stairs.

"We're leaving now, Edward! The plane is leaving in…"

Bella's voice faded as she saw Jacob. She looked stunned for a moment, staring at Jacob like he was a ghost.

"Jacob? How… How long have you been here?" she asked dumbfounded.

"He just came," Edward answered for him.

Bella kept gaping at them both, and Jacob could see her internal battle as her eyes wandered from the gash in his forehead to the split in his lip.

"I… I-I have to go, me and Mike are leaving for our honeymoon," she stuttered. Mike stood behind her, his eyes jumping back and forth between Jacob, Edward and Bella. "But…" she sighed. "We will have to stay. I can't leave Jacob behind when he's like-"

"Go," Jacob said softly.

Bella hesitated.

"It's OK, Bells. I'll be fine," Jacob said and smiled at her. Bella nodded before she came over and gave Jacob a hug. She kissed him once on the cheek before she went over to the door and picked up her baggage.

"Take care of our house, Edward," she said over her shoulder. "And Jake."

And then she and Mike were out, and they closed the door behind them.

Edward watched Jacob with soft and impatient eyes. Jacob didn't meet the others gaze.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked.

"No," Jacob answered. "I'm tired. I've been walking all night."

Edward nodded.

"I'll show you to the guest room," he said, his voice steady and calm.

Jacob realized how Edward saw him. Weak and helpless. Maybe that should have angered him, but Jacob felt weak and helpless right then.

The guest room was plain and white, most of the space occupied by a queen sized bed. There was a shelf with books leaning on one wall, and in one corner there was a round table with a flower and some pictures on it.

"Do you want to sleep right now?" Edward asked.

Jacob nodded silently and walked over to the bed. He fell down, and felt soft fabric on his cheek. He grabbed a light green pillow and wrapped both his arms around it, like it was a teddy bear.

"I'll just leave you to it then," Edward said softly, and Jacob nodded again.

As Edward went out, Jacob snuggled under the blanket and pulled it up to his chin. He just wanted to be surrounded by softness and goodness right then. A good pair of safe arms around him sounded nice, but pillows and blankets couldn't hurt him like humans could.

Jacob closed his eyes. He could still see sunlight through his eyelids, and the bed was perfectly chilly. Right then, Jacob could pretend he was safe and that everything would be OK.

He wasn't fooling himself though. He knew he never could run far enough. He could never hide.

* * *

><p>Jacob slept through the day, and he slept soundly through the night. When he woke, he still felt numb and tired. It was a struggle dragging his body out of the bed, and the walk to the bathroom took way to long. He felt like a zombie, staring at him reflection with an empty expression.<p>

Downstairs, in the kitchen, he met Edward who was eating tasteless cereal while he read the news on his I-pad.

He looked up as soon as Jacob entered, and quickly asked if Jacob wanted breakfast. Jacob answered with a shook of his head, and sat down at the table with Edward.

"I was thinking of going home," he said, his voice barely more than a breath.

"Home?" Edward repeated shocked. "You can't go home!" But then he seemed to regret his words, and he put down the spoon. "I mean… Why did you come here in the first place? What happened to you?"

Jacob smiled bitterly. Like Edward didn't already know…

"I came here for the same reason that I have to go back," Jacob said. "Because I got involved with a dangerous man."

Edward was about to say something, but as soon as he opened his mouth, his I-pad started to vibrate and sing happily. Jacob recognized the signs of an incoming Skype call.

"It's Bella," Edward said.

"Answer," Jacob mumbled. Edward hesitated, but answered the call anyway.

"Let me speak to Jacob!"

Bella was heard before she was seen, and two seconds later, her face popped up on the screen. Jacob could see an classy hotel room in the background.

Edward sighed and pushed the I-pad over to Jacob before he rose and put away the used bowl and spoon. Jacob watched Edward leave the room before he turned his attention to Bella.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice as sharp as knifes.

"The same that has been going on for the past months," Jacob said casually.

"Why?" Bella hissed, frowning in confusion and pain for her friend. "Why would you let him do this to you? Why haven't you run away before now?"

Jacob shrugged.

"He's just… He's too strong for me, Bella. He has this hold on me…"

"Well, that's over now!" Bella said determined. "You can stay with us for as long as you want. When you feel rested, Edward can even help you finding a job so you can take care of yourself. Edward is-"

"I'm not staying," Jacob interrupted.

Bella looked at him in silence in several seconds, dumbfounded, before she spoke again.

"You're not going back…" she said, shaking her head.

"I have to."

"You don't have to do shit!"

"I **have** to!" Jacob shouted, and Bella flinched. "You don't fucking understand! You have **no** **idea** what's been going on! You have no fucking **clue** what he is able to do! You thing I'm fucking **stupid**?! That I don't know abuse even when it literally hits me in the **face**?! Don't you think I know what happened to my father and Embry?! **I know**! I've known this whole time! That's why I never left! He's just going to kill someone else, and their blood will be on **my **hands! If I stay here, **your** blood will be on my hands!"

And then there was complete silence. Bella looked close to terrified, and Jacob had to bite his lower lip to stop it from trembling. She looked like she wanted to say something, and Jacob understood her complete loss of words. Cause what more was there to say? What could she possibly do?

"This is my fault," Jacob said, softly this time. "This is my problem, and I'll deal with it."

Before Bella could find the right words, Jacob ended the call, and the screen turned black within seconds. Jacob stared at it for a while, wondering if there was any way to turn back time. But if there was, he would done it a long time ago.

He got up and walked to the door, but before he could step out, a voice stopped him.

"You can borrow some shoes if you want."

Jacob turned and saw Edward in the living room. He had probably been listening, and Jacob could feel his face go red.

"You shouldn't be walking at all with the wounds under your feet, but if you absolutely have to…"

Edward's voice faded, and he rose from the couch. Jacob saw a red blood stain on the beige carpet. It had probably dripped from his foot or forehead yesterday.

Edward walked over to Jacob, and their gazes locked. Jacob had a hard time not looking away. There was something pure in Edward's eyes. A pureness Jacob lost long ago and never would get back.

"You don't have to go," Edward said. "You don't have to do this alone. There are people who can help you.** I** can help you. We'll protect you."

Jacob shook his head.

"Sam is not just muscles and fists. He can do things you can't even imagine," he said, remembering the headless man on the road many months ago. Jacob had never seen anything like it since then, but he knew it somehow had something to do with Sam.

"I can do things too, Jacob," Edward said, and Jacob swallowed as the older male said his name. "I have power, I have money. I can hire bodyguards, I can build walls, I can keep you safe!"

Jacobs lips curled into a bitter and tight smile.

"Bodyguards bleed, walls break and safety is an illusion," he said. "You can't protect me from this, Edward."

Jacob was about to turn and walk away, but Edward grabbed him, pulled him close and pressed his lips against Jacob's. Jacob sharply inhaled through his nose as Edwards lips moved against his own, and he felt arms sneak around his waist. For a moment, fireworks went off in his head, the world started spinning and the pieces of his broken heart were set on fire and melted together. And then Edward pulled away, and the moment was over.

Jacob stared into Edward's green eyes, blushing and breathing heavy. There was hope in Edward's eyes, softness, care and not an ounce of regret. How could someone care so much for someone they just met? Why did Edward look so determined and sure of himself? How could he not understand the danger in kissing Jacob like that?

The most scary thing was; Jacob cared too. And no good happened to the people Jacob cared about.

"I don't need you," Jacob said, and before Edward could say anything that could make Jacob change his mind, he stormed out the front door and ran away.

And the voice in his head kept repeating;

_You don't belong anywhere._

_Not heaven, nor hell._

_You don't belong anywhere._

_And nowhere is home._

* * *

><p><strong>Much talking and no action. The next chapter will hopefully bring more excitement with it.<strong>


	12. Paul's betrayal

**DracoXloveXme1: Not so soon, but here is the update. :)**

**lytebrytehybrid88: Yep, Sam's pretty mental. Maybe Jacob will have to stay forever. You'll see ;)**

**XxZessxX: You do see the future, don't you? -.^ And thanks for telling me about the song. I'm listening to it alot now :3**

**Unknown: This was as soon as possible :)**

**Jakeward4EVER: Glad you liked it :) No, Edward is not a vampire, just a rich, powerful man who knows the right people ;) Though, maybe not as powerful as Sam.. And Jacob has short hair in this story :)**

**Ps: A drabble, I guess ;)**

**Unkown: Jacob's hair is short ;)**

**Unknown: Better late than never :)**

**BxBlover56: No reason to fear, the chapter is here! :D**

**Guest: Yup. Hope is a powerful thing. :) But so is fear :/**

**WARNING! WARNING: There is sex in this chapter (rape if you need me to point that out). You are free to skip it, of course. But now you know.**

* * *

><p>Walking from Edwards arms to the house Jacob shared with Sam, was like running from heaven to hell. Jacob had experienced hell. He had been there; he had felt the fire burn his heart into nothing but ashes. And still he came back for more.<p>

At least, none of his helping angels would be hurt this way…

When Jacob walked in the door, he could see Sam in the living room. The older man sat by the fire and stared into it. The fire reflecting in Sam's dark eyes, made him look like a demon. Maybe that wasn't too far from the truth.

Sam barely looked up when Jacob came in. It was like Jacob only had been on a short trip to the mall. It was like, the last time they were together, Sam did not force himself on Jacob. It was like everything was normal, and everything was OK.

But it wasn't.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked casually, and Jacob fidgeted as he stopped in the doorway between the hallway and the living room.

"Out," Jacob said. His voice was shaking, betraying him. He wished he could stand up for himself. "I needed some time to think."

"About?"

"About…Us. About me and my…" Jacob took a deep breath. "My mistakes. My wrongdoings."

Jacob wasn't sure, but for a second, it looked as if Sam smirked.

"And what are you willing to pay for those mistakes? What will you do for my forgiveness?"

Jacob could feel his hands shaking, his breath leaving him, and every ounce of strength he had ever had, slipped out of his body with his answer;

"Everything."

Sam was on his feet at once, behind Jacob before Jacob could even blink. Faster than a human should be able to move. Jacob felt himself shudder as Sam laid a dominating hand on his shoulder from behind. Jacob could feel him leaning closer, breathing down his neck.

"This was your last chance," Sam said, his lips close to Jacob's ear. "If you ever run away again, I'll make sure you'll never run, or even walk, again. Run one more time, and I will make you _crawl_."

Jacob held his breath in fear as Sam let go of him and walked so he stood in front of him. Jacob couldn't meet his eyes.

"And mark my words, Jacob," he continued. "You can never run fast enough. You can never run far enough. You have everything to lose, and nothing to gain."

_What about a few days of freedom, _Jacob thought to himself, but he didn't dare say it out loud.

Sam grinned, and for a moment, Jacob had a feeling that Sam had heard what he had just been thinking. For a moment, Jacob felt like Sam was ripping him open, ripping him apart and exposing everything underneath. Every feeling, every though, every dream, every memory. For a moment, Jacob felt like an open book, and nothing was private or his own anymore. Everything was Sam's. Jacob himself was Sam's. Everything Jacob ever had been, was, and ever would be, was Sam's.

And then Jacob was slammed against a wall, and Sam was forcing his tongue into Jacob's mouth. Jacob's first instinct was to bite Sam's tongue, but he reminded himself that this was something he had to get used to. He couldn't regret his decision now.

Sam had one hand digging into Jacob's hair, and another hand around Jacob's waist. He was tugging at Jacob's hair, making tears of irritating pain well up behind Jacob's closed eyelids. The hold around his waist was hard enough to keep Jacob from taking a breath, and he wondered if he would faint this time too.

Then, Sam dragged him away from the wall and pushed Jacob into the back of the chair in front of the fireplace. Jacob crashed into it with his stomach hitting the top of the back, and Jacob bent over as his already beaten up tummy took another hit. As he was bent over the chair, Sam walked up behind him. Jacob bit his tongue as Sam's fingers trailed down his spine, and tugged Jacob's pants down to his ancles. Sam's hand reached Jacob's ass, and the older male grabbed one of the cheeks. Not in a flirting way, but hard enough to make Jacob leave marks on the chair with his nails.

Sam slapped Jacob's ass, and his hand left a burning red mark. He then leaned over Jacob, so that his chest was pressed into Jacob's back. Jacob could feel Sam's hard cock twitch between his ass cheeks, grinding against his entrance.

"Don't pass out this time, Jacob," Sam said in a husky voice. A long time ago, Jacob would be attracted to that voice. Now, it made him shudder in hate and fear. "I want you to be awake. I want you to feel this. And don't be shy. I don't mind you screaming."

And when Sam suddenly pushed himself into Jacob, with no warning or preparation, Jacob _did_ scream. His whole body screamed.

Just moments ago, Jacob felt like Sam was tearing him apart. Now, Sam really _was_ tearing him apart. Jacob _begged_ his own body to shut down. He begged it to be over.

Sam paid no attention to Jacob's obvious pain, but continued thrusting. There was no mercy in his thrusting. It was hard and fast, and it lasted for way too long. Sam kept going, kept going, kept going until Jacobs throat felt raw from screaming, and the sound of flesh colliding with flesh drove him mad. But he never got used to it, and it didn't stop hurting. Every time Sam pushed himself in again, he felt just as huge as the first time.

After what felt like hours of torture, Sam pulled out. For a second, Jacob thought it was over, but Sam grabbed his hair and yanked him down to the floor. Jacob's back hit the floor hard, and Jacob hissed in pain. Before he could quite get to his senses, Sam was over him with a leg on each side of his head. Jacob didn't even have the time to catch his breath before Sam thrust his leaking cock into Jacob's mouth. Tears ran from Jacob's eyes as Sam pushed himself all the way in, making Jacob choke.

Sam moaned in pleasure as he went as deep as possible, throwing his head back in bliss. Then he started thrusting in and out, his balls slapping against Jacobs chin every time he went deep. Jacob could feel Sam's tights twitch, and he knew the older man was close. Jacob prepared himself the best he could as Sam grabbed the back of his head and shoved himself deep into Jacob. Sam kept himself that deep for seconds before he came with a groan, spilling himself into Jacob's mouth. Jacob didn't have much other choice than to swallow it all with a grimace of disgust as the thick liquid ran down his throat.

Sam got off him, and Jacob layed still with his eyes closed. He tried to force the shame and regret out of his mind, but he felt it in his whole body. Cliche enough: He felt dirty. This was all he was now. Some kind of sex slave. Sam wasn't his sweet boyfriend anymore, but his mercyless tormenter.

"Now," Sam said, his voice dripping with glee. "Thank me for my forgiveness."

Jacob clenched his jaw.

No. No, he couldn't. He couldn't force those words out of his mouth. The mouth that Sam just fucking fucked for fuckings sake!

But what was he resisting for? His pride?

Jacob chuckled darkly, and he heard Sam move impatiantly beside him.

It was too late to fight for his pride now. His pride was long gone. Jacob lost it the first night he went against his friends advice, and let Sam have him.

"Jacob?" Sam said sternly.

"Thank you for your forgiveness, Sam," Jacob said, his horse voice breaking.

Jacob still couldn't open his eyes, but he heard as the door opened. He heard footsteps as someone came into the living room where the two were.

"Sam," he recognized Pauls voice, though it wasn't like it used to be. It was weaker and more careful. It was almost as empty of emotion as Jared's voice. "I found out where Jacob's been."

Oh..

"Where?" Sam asked.

No..

"At Bella's. Edward Cullen was with him. I saw them kissing."

Jacob still wouldn't open his eyes. He didn't want to see. He wanted to stay in the darkness forever.

Jacob relized that he wanted to die.

And he realized that Sam maybe was angry enough to grant him his wish.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I need to let you know: one or two more chapters, and this story will change. Maybe for the better, maybe for the worse. Jacob is gonna do <em>something, <em>and everything is. going. to go. down.**

**This is a supernatural story, and Jack is soon gonna be back.**

**Don't worry though. The main theme is still the abuse-realationship between Jacob and Sam.**

**And then, I wanna say (to those who are still reading this), thank you so much for reading my fic, favoriting, following and reviewing. I get very proud for every reader this story has, and I'm so happy that some of you like it as well as you do! You are amazing.**

**See yah.**


	13. Over

**DracoXloveXme1: Here is the update, as always. ;)**

**lytebrytehybrid88: Oh, yes he does. :3**

**BxBLover: Did you make it?**

**XxZessxX: Yeah, he did. And yes, what other option than to stay with Sam or kill himself? Well, there is one other option, and you will see it at the end of this chapter ;)**

**Are you ready, people? This is it.**

* * *

><p>Jacob didn't like it...<p>

The hospital...

The last time he had been there, his world had been torn apart.

* * *

><p>He could taste blood in his mouth, but had no way of spitting it out.<p>

He swallowed.

Threw up.

* * *

><p>He saw Sam's face.<p>

He saw strangers leaning over him.

Then white. White. White.

White... White... White... White... Weep... Weep... Weep... Weep... Beep... Beep... Beep...

* * *

><p><em>"You can thank me when you wake up..."<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Jake!... Oh my God, Jake! He looks horrible!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Jake... Quil here... I'm so sorry... I wasn't there for you."<em>

* * *

><p>Sobbing. Crying. Murmuring. A hand on top of his own. A hand brushing his cheek or combing through his hair. People coming, people going.<p>

Jacob couldn't see eny of them, but he heard them. He felt their precense. He didn't recognize anyone.

His own thoughts where aimed at himself and his body. Every aching, burning spot.

_Sam really did a number on me this time..._

Jacob opened his eyes finally.

Someone was beside him, watching and waiting. Jacob didn't have the energy to turn his head and look. He didn't really have any power left after opening his eyes.

He felt... Down.

That was the only way to describe it, what was going on inside of him.

This was it. This was the bottom, dark, empty and cold. He couldn't possibly fall further, but he had nowhere to climb. He couldn't believe he wasn't dead yet.

What was keeping him alive.

"How are you feeling?" a concerned voice asked. Jacob understood that it came from the person beside him, but it sounded like the person stood behind a door. His voice was far away in Jacob's damaged head.

"I'm not," he answered. "I'm not feeling a thing."

His voice was steadier than he expected.

"What happened?" the voice asked.

Jacob shut his eyes. What happened?

One second he was being fucked against a chair, the next...

"I don't remember," Jacob whispered.

"Yes, you do!" the voice said sternly, and Jacob vinced. "Don't lie to me!"

"I know what happened!" Jacob snapped. "Sam beat me up! He fucked me, then he kept hitting me until I asked him to just fuck me again to make it stop!"

The voice became silent.

"I remember," Jacob said as he clutched the sheets in one hand. "I just don't remember what happened... What happened?"

Finally, Jacob gathered up enough strenght to turn his head towards the person in the chair.

"What happened?" he repeated with tears in his eyes.

Edward sighed and leaned forward.

"Don't go back to him," he said. "This time, let me take care of you. Tell the police what happened. Let Sam go to jail for this."

"No," Jacob said bluntly.

Edward looked chocked for a moment, but then he got angry again.

"You don't know how you look Jacob!" he said through his teeth. "You look-"

"Beautiful?" Jacob interrupted, his voice sweet with irony.

Edward looked chocked again for a moment, then he nodded.

"You do," he said. "You always do. But right now, your beauty is painted in red, blue an yellow. Half of your face is just a big bruise, Jake. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was aiming to kill you."

"You don't know better," Jacob said, and for the third time, Edward was taked aback.

But Jacob didn't really think Sam wanted to kill him. If Sam wanted that, Jacob would not be alive. And Jacob was pretty sure Sam wanted to keep Jacob with him until his death. Even if Sam grew so sick of him, he hated Jacob, he would still keep Jacob there. Just because he could. Just because Sam enjoyed possessing people.

"Are you really going to go back to him?" Edward asked, and though he tried to hide it, Jacob could hear the disgust in his voice.

Jacob didn't answer at first.

He thought it through.

Sam Uley. His lover. His wonderful boyfriend. When was the last time Jacob had seen Sam smile sincere? When was the last time Jacob had enjoyed kissing him? When was the last time Jacob did feel safe in his own home? When was the last time Jacob didn't feel like he was forced back home into Sam's arms? Arms that used to be strong, safe and secure, and now they were a tight prison.

Was Jacob really content with this life? Was it really OK to continue as he did now? Was it even bearable?

Was it... Nessessary?

"No," Jacob murmured.

He watched as Edwards face broke into a smile, and it looked like the older male wanted to jump forward and hug him. But he didn't, and Jacob was glad. Jacob's body couldn't really take much more.

"That's... That's great, Jake!" Edward said happily. "You can come live with me if you want. O-or if it's too soon, I know Bella would love to have you living with her. I don't think you should live alo-"

"But I want to meet him one last time," Jacob said before Edward could continue babbling. "Before I tell anything to the police."

It looked like this was surprising-Edward-day.

He seemed to hesitate at first, but then it seemed like he came to terms with it.

"Alright, but I want to come with you," he said.

"No."

"My brother could-"

"No."

"Quil?"

"No."

"Bella?"

"No... I need to do this alone. I have to talk to him one last time," Jacob said. "And I promise you; it will be the last time I ever see him again."

Edward stared at Jacob, and their gazes locked for what seemed like an eternity. It was weird, but Jacob could see the concerned in Edwards eyes. A deep concern, almost - but just almost - love. How could someone he just met care so much about him?

"Ok," Edward whispered. "But then you'll come home with me. And I'll show you what it means to actually have someone caring around."

Jacob smiled, and that smile was a bigger lie than any word he had ever spoken.

* * *

><p>Edward wanted Jacob to wait a couple of days, just until Jacob was released from the hospital. Just until the wounds had healed.<p>

But Jacob couldn't wait. He sneaked out the same night. He was able to walk. He was able to use his right hand. That was all he needed. He couldn't run, or even walk fast. His left arm ached and he could barely move it. Didn't matter. He could barely see through his left eye. Whatever. He still had one eye wide open.

He didn't have clotes on him, just that strange, unflattering dress he got at the hospital. He was barefoot. The wounds under his feet opened up again as he shuffled towards his destination. He didn't care.

He had _one_ goal. _One_ last thing had to do, and then it was all over. Jacob didn't care if he lived happily ever after this night, or died - just as long as he finished this. He just needed it to be over.

Paul and Jared stood in front of Jacob and Sam's house. He already knew that, and took the long way around so he could climb up to his bedroom window. Just as he had escaped through the same window some days ago.

Days ago? How many days ago? It felt like years since the first night Sam raped him.

It was dark inside of Sam's room. Jacob could see the blanket moving in rythm with Sam's breathing. The man himself, was sleeping peacefully with his mouth slightly open and his arm streched out towards the empty side of the bed.

Had Sam tried to reach for Jacob in his sleep?

_There is something I've wondered about for so long, now._

Jacob silently went over to the drawer.

_You've used me, abused me and made me misserable for so long now._

Jacob opened the bottom drawer carefully, and fumbled around in the dark until his fingers were no longer brushing against soft farbric, but something hard and cold. He picked it up, and it felt heavy and strange in his hand.

_But you've kept me with you for so long._

Jacob went over to the bed, looking at his lover with eyes filled with emotion beyond language.

_You used to hold me so tight, kiss me so gently and smile so warmly._

Jacob climbed on top of Sam, and watched as Sam opened his eyes slowly. Their eyes met and locked. Jacob stared into his lovers eyes, and Sam stared captivated back at him. Jacob couldn't remember Sam ever looking confused. It almost made him look innocent.

_Maybe you've just been pretending all along, but I have to ask you..._

"Did you ever love me?"

Jacob's voice was barely more than a whisper.

Sam closed his mouth, and Jacob saw his stern, cold eyes turn into something that looked so much like the old Sam that Jacob almost sobbed.

"I always did," he said softly. "I always will."

Sam noticed the coldness against his chest a little too late. Understood why Jacob had come, a little too late. Opened his mouth a little too late.

"I'll never let you go," he said.

But Jacob never heard him. He was already out the window, limping towards the road, while Sam had an open hole teared through his bleeding chest where Jacob had shot him.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry. It's not over yet.<strong>

**And you? Yes, YOU!**

**Comment, will ya? I work hard on this, and nothing makes me happier than reviews. 3**


	14. What happened?

**lytebrytehybrid88: Duhn Duhn Duuuuuuhn! :D**

**DracoXloveXme1: The update as ordered :)**

**rossy: I don't understand that, but I like it :D**

**Guest: So do I, so do I...**

**XxZessxX: Well, you seem to think pretty much the same as Jacob does himself ;) And though Edward isn't present in this chapter, someone else might be the hero for once.**

**lovaboy: He does :P**

**BxBLover: Ta daa! Both your wishes will come true! :D**

**sally date: Wait no more! ^^,**

**And to everyone:**

**THANK YOU SO FREAKING, FUCKING, DAMN MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I HUNGER FOR REVIEWS, JUST AS MUCH AS YOU HUNGER FOR UPDATES! :D**

* * *

><p>Bella Swan cried again. Cried a lot. Cried until her eyes were bloodshot and her hands were shaking. Cried until she couldn't stand anymore, and she had to sit and cry.<p>

Hour after hour, day after day, sitting there, depressed, lost, a shadow of her former self.

Her wedding dress was in her closet. It was so beautiful. Everyone had told her how stunning she looked, and how lucky her soon-to-be-husband was.

Soon-to-be-husband. Husband. Cheater. That fucking cheater!

Almost their whole marriage, he had been with Jessica behind Bella's back. He had been faithful for a single damn week, that bastard!

And Bella didn't feel beautiful or stunning anymore. She felt ugly, used and forgotten. Not important.

People tried to comfort her. Tell her that Mike was the ugly, useless one. That Bella was valuable. That she would find someone else, find someone better. That everything would be better.

Edward, her mother, her father and several girlfriends. But their words always fell flat. Bella never listened. Nothing they said, made any difference.

If Mike never really loved her, why would anyone else?

And guess who hadn't comforted her? The only one who could, but he never came. He never even heard about what Mike did.

Bella remembered the last time she saw him. In the hospital. Pale, blue and red all over. His face barely recognizable. His eyes closed, peacefully. Like Jacob ever would know peace.

Maybe he did now though. In death, people like Jacob deserved peace.

Six weeks had passed since Bella last saw Jacob.

One day, Edward told Bella that Jacob would be staying with him, that Sam would go to prison, that everything would be alright. And Mike had been by her side.

The next day, Bella found Jessicas texst's on Mike's cell. The next day, Jacob was gone. The next day, Bella saw Edward hide his face in his hands in shame over his failure. The next day, Bella fell deep, deep, deep into herself and her own somber thoughts. And it was impossible to break free. No matter what she did, her mind was filled to the rim with cloudy blackness.

But Jacob wasn't the only person missing.

Four people had gone missing the same day. And Bella had a feeling she knew who to blame.

Jacob. Paul. Jared. And Sam.

Sam Uley.

Never had a name made Bella see red. Just a name. A name that triggered her to throw things against the wall, shatter it, scream.

"Curse you Sam Uley," she whispered to no one as she sat in the dark of her room, staring into nothing. Her skin pale, bags under her eyes and thinner than she had ever been. "May you burn in your own home."

'Cause hell had to be where Sam came from. His house, his actual house that he had shared with Jacob... It was gone. Like it had never existed. It vanished into thin air with it's owners.

"Burn," she said softly, and she clutched her knees to her chest. "Burn."

_Burn devil..._

* * *

><p>Jacob was on the verge of giving up. He couldn't take it anymore. He was tired of running, tired of hiding, tired of always being scared. Constantly; scared for his life. Always having to look over his shoulder, always look twise when he saw a moving shadow, never staying in the same place for too long.<p>

He was hungry, he was tired, he was thirsty, he was dirty. He felt sick. His body was sick, his insides, his mind.

He was never calm, he would never know peace, he could never let his guard down.

"_He's gonna find me, he's gonna find me, he's gonna find me," _repeating in his mind over and over like a hunted squirrel. "_He's gonna get me, and he's gonna make me pay._"

Jacob was really fighting for his life now. This was not just an abusive realationship anymore, this was a matter of life and death.

'Cause Sam was still alive. Yes, yes, yes. No way Jacob would let his guard down. No way Jacob trusted a bullet to take away all his problems. No, no, no.

And now he was face to face with his own mortality, and he had never been so angry. After all this fighting, six weeks of moving and hiding, and still he had been found.

But it was not Sam who found him.

It was Paul.

Paul with brown, clouded eyes that stared at him without a hint of emotion. His face that was like carved in stone. Was Paul alive?

He used to be once. But like Jared, he had lost a little bit of life for every day that passed. Now he was nothing but a robot. Sam's puppet.

"I'm here to bring you home, Jacob," Paul said, his voice as emotionles as his eyes. He reached out a hand, as if he expected Jacob to come running.

They were in an empty parking lot. It was sunday. The stores were closed. They were alone. The few people who passed by at a distance or the cars that drove on the road, didn't pay attention to them. To them, they were just two men talking.

One man made out of stone. And one man made of fragile paper.

"I can't go back to Sam," Jacob said, and the name seemed to trigger something in Paul. It could have been his imagination, but Jacob swore he could see one of Paul's eyes twitch slightly. "Don't make me go back," Jacob continued when Paul didn't answer. "Please," he added.

But Paul was a puppet, and he came closer, ready to grab for him.

"Sam killed my father!" Jacob suddenly shouted.

Paul stopped. Stood still. Stared.

"I know," Jacob said. A truth he never had told anyone about. But deep inside him; "I've always known," he whispered.

Paul seemed unsure. Like he was thinking really hard. Like he was remembering.

Then he said something, too soflty for Jacob to hear. Jacob stepped closer.

"The fire," Paul mumbled, and Jacob remembered his house, his home; burned down to nothing but bits of black wood and ashes. "He told Jared to set the house on fire." Paul frowned, and Jacob could see he was in pain. Remorse, regret. Sorrow. Anger. "Jared..." his voice broke as he tried to find the words to put an image to his memories. "Jared cried in my arms. Sam came, and he... He took Jared away from me."

"He made him his puppet," Jacob said, and Paul nodded. He didn't look at Jacob. He was staring into the air, seeing things in his mind and reliving memories. It looked like remembering was hard to him; almost painful. Like cutting into his mind with knifes.

"It was the only was to control him," he said.

"And then he killed Jack," Jacob said, and it was not guessing, because he knew now. Sam was a murderer, and there was no denying it.

"Destroyed him!" Paul suddenly hissed. "Bashed his head into the ground. He made me... He forced me..."

Paul was shaking now, his fingers trembling, pearls of sweat decorated his forehead. Jacob almost felt bad for making Paul go through this, but he had to know everything.

"And..." Jacob shut his eyes, and he saw a pale hand lying limp on white sheets. "Embry." He had to force himself to say it. And he was afraid to hear the answer.

Suddenly, Paul's head snapped towards Jacob. They were no longer foggy and empty of life. They were raging, burning, storming.

"I refused!" he growled. "I wouldn't, I-" He breathed hard, his nosestrils flaring, his eyes mad. "He couldn't make me. He could beat me, torture me, make me see things, make me feel things... But I didn't."

"Then who did?"

"Innocent people," Paul murmured, his eyes on the ground, just as lifeless as before. His rage was gone. "Just innocent people with weak minds. They weren't suspecting it. They were easy to control."

Jacob frowned.

"Control?" he repeated.

"Puppet," Paul murmured.

And Jacob understood.

It was mind-control. Sam took over peoples mind, and he could control them. He literally made them his puppets. How many people had he done it with? How many people were walking around like aimless zombies, like Paul and Jared?

How?

Why hadn't he used it on Jacob?

Was this even possible?

"Are you his puppet?" Jacob asked.

Paul hesitated. Frowned. Then shook his head, unsure.

"Let me go," Jacob said. "You can fight against him. You've done it before. You can do it again. Let me run away."

Paul seemed to think again. Every thought and decision seemed to take a lot of energy from him.

Then he looked up, and stared at Jacob with intense eyes.

"Take me with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Psst! Ey! You!<strong>

**Yes, you! Reader!**

**Give a review, will ya? Short, long, it doesn't matter. I don't care if you're logged in or a guest, I'm just thrilled to get reviews.**

**And I use a lot of time on these chapters, so I'm thankful for everyones opinion. :-)**


End file.
